Past Story: Randall's Hockey Day's
by RandallFanOne
Summary: A story about Randall five years before he was employed at Monsters Inc., about his day's as a Hockey player.
1. Default Chapter

This story takes place five years before the movie. This starts when Randolph starts off his job a Monsters Inc., and when Randall gets his "Side-Job". This is one of about three Past Stories of Randall's past. This story show's Randall's time as a hockey player for Monstropolis leading team The Monstars. This story also dedicated to "Randall's Guardian Angel" as I know she likes hockey and Ran. Enjoy this story.....

****

Past Story: Randall's Hockey Days

Chapter 1 Randall and Randolph 5 Years Ago

It was yet another day in the Hidden City. In downtown Scare Street was the apartment building "Snake Eyes". The building was only home for reptilian monsters. But two were well known.....Randall and Randolph Boggs. These two brothers finally met themselves when in High School. They never knew the other existed. They met one day in school and caught up with each other. Anyhow, the two lived together now. Randolph started out well in his job at Monsters Inc., supporting himself and Randall. Randall himself had no job. He wanted to become a scarer, but Waternoose the 3rd recently came into the Monsters Inc. office, wanting the current scarers to stake ground so he would get everything straight for his own job. Meaning, Randall will have to wait until Randolph was done his years in Monsters Inc., and as Randolph promised, Randall would take his job. In the meantime, Randall had been searching the newspapers for a "Side-job". Last night, he thought he found the job he wanted, but waited to tell Randolph in the morning.

*

Randall was asleep in his bed. The room that Randolph had gotten had two beds, a kitchen, and living room. The living room was to the west that had the door that led down into the center of the building. Next to it was Randall's. His bed was at the left southern part of the room, with a T.V. ahead of it. A C.D. player was in a desk with a couple blank video tapes on the south right wall. The room contained many other things, such as Randall's high school diploma, honor awards, and various other things. Ahead of Randall's room was Randolph's, which look much the same. Both rooms had sky windows, as they had the highest apartment Ahead of the living room was the kitchen and a bathroom beside the kitchen. Randolph had worked a couple weeks for Monsters Inc. and was already Top Scarer, making him able to get the room.

Randall turned on his side, moving his mouth a bit like he needed water. He had no circles under his eyes as he had been getting better sleep ever since he'd been with Randolph and had no job. He yawned a bit, until....

(RING!RING!)

"Ehh" He said, placing his top hands on the side of his face, sitting up from his bed and quickly turning off the ringing clock on the small shelf beside his bed with his top right hand. He yawned once more and rubbed the back of his neck, getting. "Ehh...Randolph?" He said. Randall was about 15 years old now, a little shorter but still similar. He headed into the living room and peeked inside. "Brother? You home?" He asked. No answer. "Hmm.....guess he's not home" he said, shrugging and heading back in his room.

He went back over to his room, and went over to the north end of his bed, where the window that showed the street was. He shielded his eyes with his tope left hand as he opened the drapes. It was morning alright. As he looked down into the streets, he could see that only a few car's were out. The power in Monstropolis had been stabilized, meaning there was enough energy, but it couldn't be used carelessly. Randall saw in the paper yesterday that their were rumors of blackouts being possible in the city. 

He closed the drapes and looked at the clock. "Guess he's at work" Randall said with a sign. Randolph was dedicated to his work, and equally dedicated to being a brother for Randall, but Randolph had to support both of them, making him work overtime some days.

He moved into the living room and went to the left wall and opened the door revealing a square kitchen. Randall went ahead and checked the first top cupboard, then closed them and opened the second one. With a "ah" he moved up his top right hand and searched through what seemed to be a green rectangle box. He pulled out one "SLUDDER'S Nutrition Bar's". Randall closed the cupboard and noticed today's paper on the counter. figuring Randolph had brought it in before he went to work. He moved over to it and started looking at the paper, while he used his tail to open the refrigerator on the opposite wall, and it gripped and took out a bottle of "Walters Whistle Water". He then tossed it, using his tail to throw it toward his bottom left hand releasing its grip on it which caught it.

"Hmm..." Randall said, not even concentrating on the bottle of water, but then chuckled knowing that he did have talent inside him. He opened the bottle and took a drink, making his body feel better with the sensation of the cool water going down his throat, as he does get dehydrated easily......or rather just gets thirsty easily. He placed it on the table and took a bit of the nutrition bar. Randall had always tooken care of himself by eating and drink healthy. That's why he has such shiny and sharp teeth, and a flexible body. He finished the bar and then took the water in his hand, flipping the newspaper to the Job Opening's page of the "Monstropolis Horn" newspaper.

*

The session at Monsters Inc. was about to begin. Monsters Inc. had less technology then it use to. There weren't any movable Shredder machines for the doors. They were to be delivered to the "Door Obliteration Room" where built in shredders in Monstropolis. Also, there were refiners in below in Monsters Inc.'s lower pipe lines, instead of the pipe refining machines. And the last difference was the way they called the doors. "Key" development had been in the making for years and it will be done and ion Monsters Inc. soon, but for now they used slips of paper marked with barcodes of kid's door's. Readers, much like the ones in human supermarkets, read the barcodes and send in the proper door.

Randolph Boggs worked in Floor F, Station 10. He was 18, three years older than Randall. Randolph looked identical to Randall, but somehow, others tend to tell the difference. He was looking over a folder when Jack came over, his assistance and one of his best friends. Jack had an octopus body, six legs, two tentacle arms, and a circle head with a small mouth and blue eyes. Jack sorta looked like a gangster with a scar on the left side of his mouth, but actually he was a pretty nice guy.

"Ready boss?" Jack asked in a tough voice tone. Randall smiled, closing the folder he had in his hands and placing it on the desk. Randolph had always liked being called "Boss". "Yeah, yeah.....just another day of being the best" Randolph said, giving a small wink. Jack chuckled as well, attaching the canister to the door. Randolph looked up at the Scare Board. He was on the top, wanting to break the all time scare record. He was proud he was on top, as was Randall. Randolph would be in M.I. history if he broke that record. He turned to his desk and picked up the first folder in the "To Scare" files. He went over to Jack. "Hmph....I could scare 10 year olds" Randolph said giving the folder to Jack, finding the kids not to his liking. Randolph was right. For his first couple of weeks he had gotten past the 10,000 expectation point for scarers. "Oh well..." Randolph said, rolling his eyes with a sign.

Randolph was about to say something else, but was interrupted, as all the scarers were, by the Scare Floor's back door opening. The back door was on the opposite of the hall that lead more into the building. Everyone looked, a guard soon appeared. Not a C.D.A, a big bulky monster in a blue and gray suit. He came over to Randolph. Randolph looked to see the guard was holding Randall up, his tail being helped by the guard. 

"Let me down you be galoot!" Randall ordered, tying to moved out without getting his tail ripped off. "Mr. Boggs, I found this snooping around the building, saying he wanted to see you" The guard said, ignoring Randall. "Oh Randall.....let him down..." Randolph said, seeming to think the guard was stupid. The guard let go of Randall, who got up brushing off tail and lower body that was on the ground. Everyone else in the floor started to laugh. Realizing why, Randolph turned halfway and let out growl that made them stop. He turned back to Randall, seeing the guard go off at a limp, thanks to Randall kicking him in the leg.

"Randall...," Randolph began, rubbing his forehead, "What are you doing here?". "Well..." Randall began, looking to see if anyone was listening, and growling at those who were giggling near him. He made sure no one was around, except Jack who wouldn't embarrass Randall at all, "What do you think about me getting a side job?". "...What kind?" Randolph asked. "Well, I mean one I can take on in the meantime" Randall replied. "I....just wanted to know what skills you think I have". 

"Skills?...." Randolph asked, looking up at the clock seeing he did have some time. "Ok little bro....lets see" Randolph said looking at Randall, noting the other scarers discussing amongst themselves, not paying attention to the two. " Hmm....good looking," Randolph began, knowing it wasn't actually a skill, but could be, "fast, tough, great agility and stamina....taking physical contact.....and a high level of intelligence" Randolph ended. "That all?" Randall asked. "What? you want me to give you a list?" Randolph joked. "Ok ok....so tell me..." Randall began, holding up the newspaper he still had in his bottom right hand, with a circled article. "How's being a player for the Monstars?" Randall said. 

Randolph looked at him confused, but took him over behind his desk. "Hockey?" Randolph asked. "Yeah.....uh.....Randolph...I feel a little uncomfortable around here....you might if we discuss this on your break?" Randall asked. Randolph knew what he meant, shaking his head remembering something, then looked back at Randall. "Ok, just wait in the Locker Room for me" Randolph said. "But what if I um...." Randall said, moving his tail. "Oh....just tell them your with me....you'll be fine." Randolph reassured him. 

"Ok...see you after the work Randolph" Randall said, heading out from under the desk toward the exit of the Floor, Randolph came out, stopping halfway to his door. A couple monsters laughed as Randall went out of the floor, remembering his embarrassing entrance. "Hey!" Randolph yelled to him to them. The laughing monsters turned to him, fear in their eyes. "That's my brother incase you didn't know...and if you don't want to loose any limbs, I suggest you shut you mouths!" Randolph ordered. The monsters slowly gripped their lips together showing they listened.

*

Randall was waiting at the Locker Room's entrance. He stood on his last two legs, his arms and bottom feet crossed as his tail helped stabilize him to stand straight, showing another ability Randall and Randolph had which was fantastic flexibility due to extended ribcages. But sometimes stretching can hurt, especially if its not by the one's own free will. In the distance, he could hear the quitting bell ring, making it known that the scarers were coming. Randall slid down onto his four feet as normal. He could see some of the scarers coming in with towels and worker caps. It was easy to spot Randolph because he never wore the M.I. employee hat. But for some strange reason, as they passed, they threw their towel's on Randall. 

"Hey!" Randall yelled, being thrown at with a couple towels. He knew what they all thought and threw the towels on the floor, making one of the bulky scarers to stop. "Hey towel boy! You new or something!?" The monster said in a tough voice. "I am not your towel boy!" Randall yelled. "Why you little...!". Them monster held back a fist ready to strike, but was stopped by a sudden hand gripping his arm. He turned to see Randolph beside him. "Hmph....If you don't mind putting them in the bin?" Randolph said, tossing his towel into a bin near the entrance without looking. The monster slowly went into the Locker Room. "...Come on Randall...." Randolph said.

*

The two were now in an area away from the other scarers. Randall was sitting on the bench between the locker wall's, while Randolph was getting his lunch pail out of his locker. "So....Hockey?" Randolph asked again, not finding it amusing, but sudden as how Randall never showed that much of an interest in it. "Yeah....I think I'd make a good player" Randall said.

Randolph locked his locker and sat his pail on the end of the bench and sat beside Randall. "Brother....playing for the leading team of Monstropolis is hard, I mean in many way's" Randolph said, trying not to put Randall down. "Not that you don't have a chance.....I mean you have a high chance of getting in" Randolph said, making Randall grinned. "....Well brother....your Top Scarer....you think maybe you can be a link....I mean speaker for me?" Randall asked, knowing his brother would understand. "Ah! you mean recommend you?" Randolph said, placing it simpler. Randall nodded, understanding it. 

After saying that, the lunch bell rang. and Randolph rose up, holding his pail with his bottom left hand.

"Listen Randall....you go ahead...I'll vouch for ya" He said. Randall jumped up, happy his brother agreed. "Thanks big bro" Randall said with a smile. Randolph gave him a slight pat on the back with a smile. "See you after work" He said, heading off for the lunch room. "(Thanks brother)" Randall said in his mind. "Now....where's an exit?" he asked.

*

Randall decided to wait for Randolph after his last shift, so...he went to the park. After a small walk, he stopped. He was now on his back resting on white colored bench near the park's fountain. Randall seemed to seemed to feel better around it. He let the sun warm his scales and letting the breeze that carried the waters cool air brush over him as well. He was alone.....or so he thought.

"Hmm..." He said, tipping back his head a bit, not opening his eyes. He could hear someone behind him. Then a shadow came over him. He could see the light change through his eyelids. And in one quick motion, he jumped to the side, landing beside the bench, scareing who it was. Randall almost had a worried but glad face when he saw who was scrambling to get off the grass........ it was Sullivan.

"Sullivan...." Randall said in a serious tone, knowing Sully was going to scare him with a sneak attack. "What?! Only a joke Randall" Sully said. "Oh come on! I thought you and Wazowski would just leave me alone!" Randall said, crossing all his arms. "I still remember what you did to me in school! And you'll pay for it one of these day's! I still have those scars from those one 'Pranks'!" Randall said, remembering. "Hmph...so..." Sully said, as a small laugh came to him. 

Randall had no idea what he was laughing about, but then he felt something around his tail and looked behind himself, only to see Mike with a paint bush with glue on it, the glue container beside him, and another container with feathers. Randall looked at his tail to see it had glue on it. "Wazowski!" He yelled. "Uh oh!" Mike said. Randall tackled him to the ground, holding Mike's hands with both of his own hands. " That old "Lizard Chicken" joke is old! Don't even try it again!" Randall shouted with Mikes hesitation gulp. "I swear...," Randall started, shaking his top right fist. "If you even try again I'll....wha...OUCH!" Randall yelped, finding himself lifted up in the sit by Sully gripping his fronds. 

"Ow! Let go! That hurts!" Randall struggled. "It just a joke Randall" Sully said. "If its a joke, let me go!" Randall shouted, trying to get free himself. Sully let him go. Randall went over to the bench rubbing the pain away. "Why don't you two just leave me alone!?" Randall said. "Wouldn't be that fun Lizard Boy" Mike said. Randall looked at him, remembering that name. "I suppose beating me and humiliating me is fun!?" Randall said in defense, hiding hurt from what he said and what Mike called him. "In a way..." Mike said. Randall just gaped at that.

"Ahem!". They all turned to see Randolph leaning on the fountain, with his pail he had for work and a couple files he had gotten. "Brother...." Randall said running over to him. Randolph could see the other two, he placed his arm around Randall. "You ok Randall?" Randolph asked. "Yeah, yeah..." Randall said, thankful his brother "saved" him. "Come on..." Randolph said, leading Randolph off. "....Come on Mike...." Sully said.

"Brother.....listen," Randolph began as they walked. "You may act like a big shot around others, but you got to show your other side..." Randolph said. "Brother...you ok?.....Every time I show my calm self I fin myself with feathers on my tail or my frond's nearly ripped off" Randall said feeling hurt. ".....Sorry....but hey...listen...lets forget about those two for now ok....you got to see Gino Bledger" Randolph said, switching the conversation. He placed his hand around Randall. "Someday Randall you'll need to show monsters you second self" Randolph said. Randall looked at him...knowing he should remember that....

How was it? Please no flames on this story.


	2. Randall On Roster

This chapter shows more about Randall and Randolph's brother relationship. Also, there's a part about Randall's time in school. Enjoy! 

Chapter 2 Randall on Roster

The two found themselves in the office of Gino, the player finder if you will of the Monstars of Monstropolis. The two were sitting in front of an empty wooden desk. the room was rectangular, filled much with the teams merchandise such as hockey sticks, photo's, and Gino's own jersey. Randolph just kept moving his tapping his right suction cupped fingers on his left arms, not at all impressed with the various awards that were around. Randall was looking around the various merchandise, thinking of himself being on something. Soon the door opened, and in stepped Gino. Gino looked like a big bulky monster like Sully, except no fur and head was shorter and his voice was ragged. He went over and sat behind the desk. "Ah Mr. Randolph Boggs......the number one scarer at Monsters Inc. if I'm not mistaken." he said with a smile. "Why yes I am...and this is my brother Randall" Randolph replied, seeing Randall put on a smile. "Ah the young lad you recommended me too" Gino said, making Randolph nod. "Well boy's....as you know....the Monstars haven't been doing pretty well during the past season," Gino began turning to Randall, "Tell me Randall....what makes you think your good enough?". Randall just smiled and began telling of his skill's, intelligence, and all around nature, and a few other things....

*

"Hmm...interesting.....maybe we do have a place for you kid, perhaps your what the team needs" Gino said, hoping he was right. "Well ok then....Randall....maybe you should show him in a practice" Randolph said. But before Randall answered, the door opened again, and in stepped a gecko type creature. It stood on two legs and had six arms. It had red and violet scales, also yellow stripes down its back, and short brown hair. 

"Listen Gino I want you to get that player now al.......?" The monster said looking at Randall. "But Orion sir, this is that new player....or may be that new player. Orion stepped in. "Ah....Randall Boggs" Orion said, closing the door. "Oh! Coach Orion!" Randall said, being as polite as he could. "Yes....captain of the Monstars" Orion said with a grin. "Strange....aren't you a bit young to be a coach?" Randolph asked with a chuckle. "It depends on your qualifications" Orion said, making Randolph stop his chuckle. "Anyhow....so your the player Mr. Boggs and Gino told me about....hmm....is he good?" Orion asked to Gino. "Oh....of course..." Gino said. Orion turned his attention to Randall. "Lets see you a?" he said. "Practice?....Ok" Randall said with a nod.

*

Randall and Randolph were now in the locker room of the Monstars. The team wouldn't come in for about an hour for practice. Randolph was sitting on the bench between the two locker wall's as Randall was looking through a rack of clothes for a four sleeved one. Randall already had the helmet on that had three holes at the top that let his fronds move freely rather than being stuck in the helmet.

"You think they'd never seen a four armed reptile player" Randall said, angry that he hadn't found a uniform. "Well," Randolph began, placing his top hands behind his head, "were a rare find, were probably the only two". "Yeah....maybe....but then again..." Randall said, unhooking a four sleeved jersey from the rack. "Guess I spoke too soon" Randolph said. Randall just chuckled and used his top hands to open the jersey and put his head through it. Although halfway it got stuck on, because of his helmet. "Ehh....Ow! Randolph, could you help me with this!?" Randall asked, knowing he should have put the helmet on after he gotten on the jersey. Randolph chuckled and got up. He used his top hands to fix the neck part of the jersey , and pulled Randall's head through and helped him get the jersey on. When he did, Randolph took a step back. As on all suits Randall tried on, it reached down to the middle of his stomach. The jersey had a blue around the neck part and bottom part. It also had blue on the arm parts. The Monstars Logo was in the middle, which was blue and dark blue. The rest of the jersey was white, and the helmet matched the jersey. White and blue were the Monstars set colors.

"A little short, but at least it fits" Randall said checking both sides. "Yeah well...you act like you new put a jersey on" Randolph said, seeing at how Randall was checking it out. "Actually I never wore much of anything up until now" Randall said, knowing he had no need for suits except the winter season. " OK....anyhow listen" Randolph began, "First impressions need to be taken in ok?" Randolph continued, "Just show him what you got". "Ok brother I will" Randall said with a nod.

*

Randall had found 4 skates that went with his four three suction cupped feet, gloves for his hands, and a warmth band for his tail, being a reptile meant that he had to be warm after all. Randall and Randolph were waiting in the box seats for Orion. Soon, he came, a puck and stick in his hand. The hockey stick was normal, but the puck seemed to be moving in Orion's bottom hands. "Uh...is it suppose to be moving on its own?" Randolph asked, gesturing the puck. "Well...we call this the practice puck....its selling name is the Puckmanian" Orion said, trying to keep the puck from going out of his hands. "You see....you've gotta show this puck who's boss". Both of them looked at him confused. "Ok....just watch" Orion said, handing the stick to Randall. He then gave the puck to Randall, who held it tightly with his bottom hands. He opened the glass door and got on the rink. The room was a normal hockey dome like any other. He went to the middle of the ice, skating by moving both of his feet on each side. He skidded to a stop just as quickly. 

He placed the puck down. He looked ahead to see the goal. Randall positioned his stick high to knock the puck in the goal, he swiped, but the puck moved forward. Randall looked at the ground to see the puck gone, but then looked to see it ahead of where it was. "Hmm...." He said looking at the puck, scratching the left side of his head under his helmet with his top left hand. He moved up to it and swung again. The puck moved again, between his two sets of feet and past his tail, stopping behind him. Randall turned around, agitated. "Alright you!" Randall yelled pointing to the object, feeling a little stupid talking to a puck. He swiped again, this time the puck moved at a fast speed around the rink. Randall looked to see the thing was actually avoiding him.

"Better catch it! Come on Randall show me how fast you are!" Orion shouted over. "Alright!" Randall said, getting the idea. Randall lifted his front two feet a bit, and swung himself forward. He took off, moving both of his left feet then both of his right feet. he also lowered his body to gain the speed of a bullet as his arms flinged forward and back. The puck was fast and tricky. It went behind the south net and Randall raced on after it, going to the back of the net and rushing toward the puck. The both were now heading the opposite way. Randall could see it was on a break away, going straight. Randall caught up to it. He kept moving and held his stick high with his right hand's. He locked the puck in his sights. "Got ya!" He yelled. He shot the stick forward rather than at a swing. He hit it right in its back, making it hover off the ground and into the middle of the net he was aiming for. "Whoa!" Orion yelled. Randall skidded to a stop and turned to the two in the box, holding the hockey stick's but on the ice, and taking off the strap that was attached to the helmet that went under Randall's chin so the helmet wouldn't fall off. 

"Fast little bugger....but not as fast as me" Randall said, wiping some perspiration on his fore head. "I never seen anyone catch up to a Puckmanian that fast!" Orion said again. Randolph gave his brother a thumbs up with a wink. Randall smirked at that. but something bothered him. He could hear skates moving. He looked down, no it wasn't him....he turned around.

(SMACK!)

He was smacked at his right side with a stick, and fell sideways onto the ice. "Hey!" Randall could hear Orion shout. Randall shook his head, and looked up seeing a monster in a red and black jersey, with many others behind him.

" Hey Orion! This your newbie!? Yeah! Just what your looking for! Weaklings!" The player who hit Randall said. Not caring who it was, but knowing he wasn't a weakling, he used his tail to trip the monster. The monster fell to the ground, disturbing the other players. Randall got up, ready to get back over to his brother, but a player came over and gripped his arms, making Randall's chest rise as his arms were gripped tight into his back. "Hey!" Randall shouted. The player got up and held back his fist. "Why you little!" he said, and socked Randall right in his chest.

(POW!)

Randall led out a small yelp of pain. the monster held back another to hit Randall in the face, but was stopped when Randolph and Orion came over. "Let go of him!" Randolph ordered. The monster dropped his punch and the one holding Randall let him go. Randall fell onto the ice, his helmet falling off his head. Randolph couched down to see if he was ok.

"What are you Red Comets doing here! Your not in any right to injure my players!" Orion shouted in a demanding tone. "Just wanted to come over and play your team, after all we wanted to see where we were gonna beat you guy's" the leader said with a smile. "Come on boy's! Let the weakling coat the ice!" The leader said, gesturing Randall who was half up off the ice. The red and black figures piled out of an exit from which they emerged. Randall sat up on the ice, feeling cold. 

"You ok Randall?" Randolph asked concerned. "Y....yeah....its just a bruise...I wasn't expecting it" Randall said getting with the help of Randolph. "Who were they!?" Randolph demandingly asked Orion. "The "Red Comets"....our rival team" Orion said turning to Randall. "Sorry Randall" Orion guiltily said. "Its ok coach.....w...which reminds me....am I in?" Randall asked. "Well.....yea..." Orion said. "YES...ehh!" Randall shouted, holding his chest with his top left hand. "But as soon as your better"  
Orion said. Randall nodded. "Ok....we'll be having a practice this weekend". "Ok we'll be there....come on Ran" Randolph said, leading his bother to the exit. "Who knows......maybe you'll be captain" Orion said to himself, placing his coaching hat on his head which he had in his bottom most hands.

*

"I'm fine" Randall grumbled. The two were now back at their home. It was getting dark outside judging by the sky roof. Randall was sitting on his bed, Randolph in front of him sitting on the chair. At the moment, Randolph was wrapping a white bandage around Randall's chest. "I know, I just want to take precautions" Randolph said. "Fine..." Randall replied, knowing his brother did care if he got hurt. "There we go" Randolph said, snipping the bandage with his teeth and placing the roll of bandage in a drawer nearby.

"I'm fine really" Randall said, trying to assure him. Randolph just looked at the clock. "Listen...I'm just getting us something fast, you want anything?". "Just get me the usual from where your going" Randall said with a sigh. "Ok" Randolph replied, opening the door to the living room. "Ok I'll be back in 5 minutes" Randolph said, heading into the living room then out the door. Randall turned onto his back and laid on his bed looking at the stars forming in the sky, thanks to the sky roof. H moved a bit then got up and sat on his bedside. He got up and went over to the cases of video tapes. He opened one of the bottom drawers and took out a tape. The tape was triangle shape rather than a rectangle like humans have. He placed it in the "VCR" below his T.V. then went over and sat his back on his bed, his head resting on the pillow as he used the remote to start the tape.

On the screen placed an image of what seemed to be a school. Brick wall to the left, and a couple chairs and tables on the left, considering it a lunch area. On the screen appeared Randall, a little younger, being held by a couple monsters. Other monsters were behind him, even.....Sullivan and Wazowski. Randall was in the middle front, his arms and tail being held by three monsters. They all were shouting "Lizard Boy". As Randal tried to get out of the hold of the monsters had him in, two other monsters cam in with what seemed to be a trash can. Randall tried more to get out, but couldn't. The two placed the can right on Randall's head. Because of his thin body, the can slid down to Randall's stomach. Randal tried to get the thing off, but his arms were caught inside the can. The others continued laughing at shouting. He tried to move off, but slipped on one off the garbage pieces, causing him to flip onto his side. Since he landed that way, the can began to roll down the hill, taking Randall with it. He rolled off the screen crying out, but the others continued laughing at him rolling......

The tape stopped and static was left. The tape rejected the tape. Randall was still on his bed. It was hard to see, but a small tear from his right eye ran down the right side of his cheek. Randall didn't even stop it, he just sat up as the tear dropped onto his bed. He clamped his arms around himself, as if to restrain himself from crying. He closed his eyes as well......But about a minute later, he could hear two sets of steps, meaning it was Randolph. He quickly wiped away any forming tears before Randolph came in, holding bags of food labeled "ZIZZY'S SQEEGLE BURGERS" , one each in his right hands.

"A new record! 3 minutes!" He said. closing the door. He was about to say something else when he looked at Randall. He could see he looked a little...sorrowful. "Randall..." Randolph began, placing the bags on one of the shelf's and sitting beside Randall. "You ok?". "....I told you I'm fine" Randall said, moving his chest a bit. "I mean....emotionally" Randolph said, narrowing his emerald eyes at him. Randall turned his face to him, seeing his brother saw right through him.

"Randolph.....was life hard for you in the past?" Randall asked looking down at his own tail. "Randall...I told you that it was just like...." Randolph said, seeing the tear stain on the side of the bed and a tape in the VCR. "Its about the past ain't it" He said. "...Yes...I'm just worried things would....you know....come crashing down for us....like I'll fail at this and" Randall stopped, as his brother had his top right hand in front of his mouth. "Randall....things may have been terrible in the past....but....you gotta look at what's now" Randolph said, moving his hand away. "I mean look....we found each other....we were long lost brothers....things well brighten up for ya" Randolph added, making Randall perk up and smile a bit. "That's my brother" Randolph said, placing his right arms around him, rustling Randall's fronds with his top left hand. "...Thanks bother" Randall said. "Oh...come here you" Randolph said, as they embraced each other in that brotherly way. "Don't worry brother....I wont ever leave you..." Randolph said, making his brother feel better now.....After a while, they both ate and went to sleep for the night.......


	3. The Team The Problem

Ok, ok, ok. This chapter tells about Randall's first practice and some of the team players. Phew....we really worked on this, so please review! Hope you enjoy this, although something came to happen that Randall didn't expect. 

****

Chapter 3 The Team The Problem

It was Saturday. Randall had been cured of the pain in his chest overnight, assuring himself he was ready for practice. Randall and Randolph were now outside of Monstropolis Monstars Bowel, where the team practiced and played home field games. 

"Ok ok....my first meeting with the team...ok" Randall said, taking in a deep breath. "You'll do fine..." Randolph said, "Just....be yourself Randall. "....Which self?" Randall asked. "Oh....get in there!" Randolph said with a smile, pushing Randall to the door a bit. "Ok.....I'll be here after work....I have a short shift today" Randolph said, heading off. "Ok! See ya later brother!" Randall shouted, making Randolph wave back at him. Randall then turned to the door, which was glass covered. "Ok Randall....I'm a nice guys...yeah" Randall said, making sure his smile was pleasant on the reflection as he headed in.

*

As Randall walked down the hall's, passing some janitors here and there, he noticed something. The hall's had been painted blue and white. Apparently, everything was due to because this was the Monstars home field. Soon, he came to a case full of Scarely Cups. In Monstropolis, after the best-of-seven cup championships, the Scarely cup was awarded to the MHL. For Monstropolis, their leading team was the Monstars of course. Smiling at those, he pressed on, hoping that a trophy in that case in the future would be there because of him. Soon, he found the locker room in a closed off area. Inside, he could see that the locker room wasn't all that different from the Monsters Inc. Locker room, except there weren't that many lockers. He saw that nobody else was here so he went in and looked for his locker. He then stopped and saw his name wasn't on a locker yet. So he tried them all. Each of the eleven he tried were locked. Then he tried number 08.

(Ching)

It opened revealing some gear inside. "Ah....so he got it ready for me..." Randall said, looking around. "Coach Orion! Coach?!" Randall said, walking over to the locker room's entrance and peeked outside seeing no one. "Hmm" He said, walking back over to his locker. Taking in no one was here yet, he sat down on the bench and started getting everything on. He pulled out the rolled jersey and unfolded it. He looked at it with a smile. On the back was his name and on the front was "08". "Oh...that was nice of him". Orion seemed to have gotten a new four sleeved jersey for Randall. He placed it on, easier now that he didn't have his helmet on now, and it fit perfectly.

"Hmm...fits nice...but I still don't prefer suits" Randall said to himself, picking up his helmet. He carefully placed it above his head and lowered it until it reached the top of his fronds. He moved the helmet slightly so they fit, and when he did, he placed the helmet on, letting his fronds slip into the holes. He snapped on the strap under his chin so it wouldn't fall off. "Good...." He said pleased with himself. He sat down and got his two pairs of skates out and sat them at his side. He was about to get them on when a crowd of voices reached listening range. He turned to the entrance to see what he hoped to see when he came in. It was the eleven Monstars players. They came in not noticing him at first, but stopped what they were doing when they saw him. At the point, Randall placed himself in a nervous mood.

"...Uh....hi?" Randall said with a smile and a small wave with his fingers. In response, the players crowded around their lockers. "....Who's the pip squeak?" said the monster directly in front of him. This monster had a bulky body under his jersey, but Randall could see he had two legs and arms and two bugging out blue eyes with a lobster type face. But Randall knew he wasn't going to take an insult from at least being a nice guy, although he wasn't thinking straight at the moment.

"Hey! I'm no pip squeak! I happen to be....Errrk!" Randall stopped, as the monster gripped him around the throat and held him up off the ground. "Orion never told us about a new player! We have a full roster....your a spy from those Comets aren't ya!?" The monster said, seeming as the others halve agreed. "No I'm...n..." Randall tried to say, trying to get the arm off.

"Hey!". They all stop and turned to the entrance to see Orion. "Let him down now Bruno!" Orion ordered. Bruno took one look and then released Randall, who feel to his feet like a cat would. "Ow" He said, rubbing his neck. "In case you all didn't know....this is our new Center....Randall Boggs" Orion said, seeing Randall was fine. "Oh! You are a player!.....Sorry" Bruno said to Randall, feeling a little stupid beyond his tough appearance. "Oh....its alright...I get it allot" Randall said, standing up straight. "Yeah...well...welcome to the group", "Nice to meet ya!", "Sorry about pushing you there", were some of the comments the others said. Bruno patted Randall on the shoulder and said sorry once more. When everything was fine, Randall sat back down on the bench and started getting on his skates when another bulky player came over, who had a goofy face on. This one was wearing pads through, showing he maybe wasn't all muscle, maybe big bone. He came over and sat by Randall, who was fixing his front right skate on.

"Hi! I'm Jonas, the front line Goalie" he said, holding out a hand, which Randall shook with his top right one, giving a "hi". Randall then turned to see the monster had black hair showing from under his helmet. His face was that of a turtle mixed with soft rubber like skin. His circle eyes, much like Randall's except they were completely in the head, were dark brown. He also had two arms and four legs. "Now...I'm sure you want to know...here's the thing with Bruno there...." Jonas began, point over to Bruno, who was getting on his helmet. "He's and enforcer.....not the kind you wanna make friends with...me...I'm fine". "....Thanks....I'll...remember that" Randall said, seeing Jonas miss his confuse face as he placed his feet on the ground, the skates on. Soon, Orion came over to him. "Sorry about the first impression Randall...these guy's don't like squealers..." Orion said. "Oh...its ok coach..." Randall said, standing up, his legs stabilizing him. "Yeah well....you ready to show me your stuff kid?" Orion asked with a smile, placing his cap on. "Sure..." Randall said, turning and heading out a door that led to the ice rink. Orion followed.

"Say Bruno...where's that other new enforcer?" Jonas asked as Randall and Orion was gone. "Ehh....I think he's on the ice" Bruno said, closing his locker.

*

Randall stepped out onto the ice first, doing some back and forth and circle motions to see if he was set. He stopped and looked up to see some banners with some of the teams championships. He looked to see one not marked blue and white....but was red. He shrugged thinking it was just their next game championship. He then turned his attention in front of him. "Huh?" He said almost silently. He could see someone else was already on the ice, in a Monstars attire. Randall couldn't clearly see him, but could tell by his body he was most likely and enforcer. Orion then came out, cones in his hands. He went over to one of the corners as the player skated over to him. Soon, the player came over to Randall. Soon, the players small walk on the ice stopped to a small slid. "Oh!" The player shouted from under a mask that shielded his eyes.

"Hey! you a new player t....hey...wait a minute...oh no!" Randall said, using his eyes to see through the shield. "No! It can't be!" Randall yelled. "Randall!?" The player said. Randall looked again.........the player.....was...Sully. "Sullivan! No! you can't be! Orion! Coach!" Randall shouted. "I didn't know you played hockey!?" Sully said, taking up the mask's shield. "No! This has to be wrong!" Randall continued. "Oh but it is...I'm on the team..." Sully said, smiling a bit. "No! I am never working with you!" Randall shouted, causing Orion to skate on over. "What is going on here!?" Orion asked, stopping between the two. "Is Sullivan on the team!?" Randall asked. "Of course he is....he's got the team colors on him" Orion said. "I am not working with him!" Randall shouted. "He's a good enforcer...we need him." Orion said. Randall grunted, turning his face to the left, knowing he wouldn't win. "Err...fine!" Randall said, making Orion go back to what he was doing.

"Hmph...Don't worry Randall...I won't play any tricks on you like I did in school....that park thing was just an opportunity Mike thought of" Sully said. "Yeah right! I'm doing this to support me and my brother! Your only doing it because of you want to keep bugging me through my life and take everything from me! So just stay away from me Sullivan!" Randall stated, skating over to Orion with angry thoughts. He couldn't think if Sullivan was apologizing or not, either way, Randall's reaction didn't change as he went over to Orion.

"Coach! Why is he on the team!?" Randall asked, throwing his hands up, showing frustration. "Good enforcer...we need him since our other enforcer went out" Orion said, looking over his board which kept his plays and various other coach related information. Randall sighed in frustration, looking at Orion with a serious look. "Listen....coach....me and that....there is no possible way we can work on the same team! I've despised him through my whole life! And if Randolph were here, he'd back me up!" Randall said. "Randall listen....you may hate Peter, but someday you have to work with him...and he'll work with you" Orion said, placing his board into the box where the players would sit in a game. Randall gripped his stick and closed his eyes, holding back his anger. "Err!.....Fine! But I'm still not working with him!" Randall ended , skating over to one of the edges of the rink, waiting for everything to begin. "(Working with Sullivan!? Never! He ruined me! Err....brother...please be here soon!)" Randall said in his thoughts. He looked up at a clock on one of the back wall's. Randolph wouldn't be here for at least an hour.

(Whistle!) 

Orion blew his whistle that was around his neck, making everyone come over to him. Sully was on the right, the team in the middle, and Randall on the left.

"Alright....first off, we have 2 new players replacing Ranch and Dilbert...I want you all to welcome James P. Sullivan and Randall Boggs" Orion said, making the team clap and look at their new players. " Yes, yes yes,....so...lets see what they got. By that sudden announcement, Randall grinned thinking of something. He was going to beat Sullivan in this, show him that he was no longer a monster he could just fool around with anymore.

"Ok...Lets do a burst sprint just to get you guy's ready..." Orion said. Then everyone lined up side to side, a few feet apart so they wouldn't bump into each other. They placed their sticks into a cylinder container Orion brought out before getting ready. "(Try and catch me Sullivan!)" Randall snickered in his thoughts, looking over at Sullivan, then straight ahead. He got low and waited for the signal. "....Alright!" Orion said, blowing the whistle.

The team took off in speed, Randall in the lead, followed by some of the shooters. He quickly looked back to see Sully was at the lead of the enforcers in the back. He chuckled as he moved, but realized he didn't look back....

(Slam!)

He hit right into the North section boards. He moved his hands and pushed on the wall to get his body off it. He did, shaking his head a bit from he impact, seeming himself a little stupid. "You alright Randall!?" Orion asked with a shout. Randall trudged a bit to the left and the right, but shook his body to get it back to normal. He looked ahead to see the others had already started heading back to the starting line. With a gasp, he pulled back his hands and left feet and pushed forward to make himself get a burst of speed. He kept a steady pace and came in 1st, Bruno 2nd, and Sullivan about 5th. Randall stopped at the line, feeling a little dizzy as he went back over to the team that was near Orion. 

"Jeez...you move fast for a thin guy" one of the players said. Randall just chuckled, looking over to Sully, who had a smile on his face. "Huh?" Randall questioned. "Alright...that was good...I see you guy's haven't lost a touch....ok then....Enforcers...lets test you guy's out first" Orion said. Randall gasped, making his fronds perk up and move, knowing why Sully was so happy. 

Randall had always gotten pushed around by Sully in school, and knew if Sully got the chance to hurt him without getting in trouble, he'd take it. He growled at Sully, who just smiled. "Everyone else....sorry but your the prey.." Orion said, being a little different in terms of Hockey. This seemed to be a test for the enforcer skill and the team's evasion skill. The team discussed amongst themselves as Orion went over to Randall. "You alright Randall?" He asked. Randall thought. What if were to do something to Sully. He didn't have to just evade...he could do more. "Alright coach" Randall said. He got up and saw the team lining up. Although before heading over, he took off the gloves on his hands and placed them on one of the seats in the Players Box. Randall skated to the North wall as the enforces prepared in the south wall. The rest of the team split up. When Randall stopped and turned around, Orion blew his whistle. The three enforcers on the team ran out to take care of they're pray sorta speak. Just to show how good he was, Randall was gonna take out all three. He could see that they were strong, but maybe not that bright. He could see two players slam into the walls by Bruno as the other enforcer came over to Randall. Randall spread out his feet and opened his now un-gloved hands, standing his ground as the monster came closer. A split second later, he got low and went between the monsters two legs. "Wha!?" The monster yelled.

(Slam!)

He slammed into the wall. Randall got up, looking at him. "Poor, poor.....muscles don't count...." Randall said with a smile, trying not to be a mean guy to him. He turned back to see Bruno heading to him. He knew he had to try something else. Randall skated over to the west wall, and stopped at it. He placed his hands on the wall as Bruno came over. "Nowhere to run!" Bruno said, ready to slam into him. Randall grinned and climbed up the wall. He then pushed onto it and flipped over Bruno, landing back behind him as Bruno slammed into the wall. In the Monster world, this move wasn't illegal, although if he stayed on the wall out of reach, he would be violated for a minor penalty. But the way Randall did it, he didn't violate the rule. "Wow!" Orion shouted, seeing the site. Some of the other players were also impressed, but kept moving. But soon came Sully. Randall skated forward, as fast as he could as Sully concentrated on him. Randall then felt something behind him. He looked back to see Sully grab his tail and pull him backwards, making Randall lose his stability on his back feet, making him lose his stamina and trip. The sudden trip made Sully able to slam him into the south wall.

(Slam!)

Randall was pinned onto the wall, but dropped to the ground as Sully backed off, laughing. Randall got up, his head a little dizzy. Apparently, the only thing the other players saw was the check into the wall. Orion then came over, stopping at the two. "Wow Sully...you caught him...guess your our new enforcer" Orion said, making Sully smile. Randall got up, his head shaking a bit, but forced himself out of it. "Hey, hey! He made me trip by pulling my tail!" Randall yelled, gesturing Sully. "......I don't know what he's talking about coach" Sully said with a shrug. "(Lying, cheating fur pack!)" Randall shouted in his thoughts. "He tripped...probably...over confidence" Sully said, secretly smirking over at Randall, and saw some of the other players coming over with a laugh. Randall couldn't take it. He was about to pummel one of them, until Orion blew his whistle loud enough that the team had to cover.....wherever their eyes were. "Alright! That's enough!" He shouted, making Randall hold back his anger. Everyone stopped what they were doing and listened. "....Good!....Now that I have you attention, I think we should finish up! Ok!....Lets see some goal work! Jonas!" Orion called. 

Jonas got up and got his goalie stick from the container and skates over to the far goal. Everyone grabbed theirs also, Randall first, seeing as how he didn't want to spend time around Sullivan. As Randall skated over to the net for the goal, he could see several normal pucks placed on the blue line. Figuring they were the ones they were using, he picked one up with his bottom left hand. "Hey Randall!" Jonas called. He was already positioned by the goal. Randall skated over to him, having a chat.

"You did some fancy work out there" Jonas said, being honest. "Yeah....up until Sullivan yanked me" Randall said, looking at his tail for a moment. "He really did do it?...well...that's illegal in my book" Jonas said, seeing Randall didn't seem as much like the lying type. Bruno soon came up between the two. "Hey Randall, come on this one's yours" Bruno said, taking Randall over as Jonas got his mask on. Randall, Bruno, and four other players made the shooters and the others the defenders. "Ok...first, we're gonna try your shooting, through enemy teams." Orion said, everyone understanding. "But since everyone knows, we're going to be doing shooting, passing, the we split, ok?" Orion said, blowing his whistle and heading over to the side lines as the team started.

The shooters split up, but were in range of Bruno, who had the puck on the side of his stick. Bruno was considered an enforcer and a shooter, making him one of the best players. They got close to the defenders. Bruno got close, but passed the puck to the player beside Randal, who passed it to one on his left. "(Huh!?)" Randall thought, seeming to think he was being avoided. But soon enough he got the puck. He only hand to deal with two defenders to get to the goal. Randall had a good idea. He got low and shot the puck slightly in between the two players, who concentrated their sites on the puck, but forgot to notice Randall pass by the right of one of them, being low. "Hey!" They said, turning around to see Randall move right, left, then did a wrist shot into the goal. "Yeah!" Randall said, holding his sick up with his top hands. The team wasn't that impressed with the move, but the two defenders were expecting he'd just shoot or pass it. Bruno and Jonas came over, patting him on the back for a good play. Sully was watching the whole time, feeling a little guilty he had lied. 

"Well...good fast work..." Orion said, taking off his cap, brushing his hair, and placing the cap back on again. "Ok...but lets do it for real this time" Orion said with a whistle. Everyone went to the blue line. It seems the puck Randall had picked up, along with the ones the team later picked up, were going to be used for this. He did a small circle and placed the puck down and stopped at it with a grin. It was now his turn to play. This time, Randall was in the middle and Sully was in the middle. Everyone else stopped at the line as well, a little apart from each other.

"Ok, lets see how my team's shooting has improved in the off season" Orion said, looking over at Randall, who got low and gripped his stick, then Sully, who was looking determined. "Alright Make it through your enforcer and score and we'll be done for the day.......Just pass your enforcer and shoot....Jonas....just try to stop them" Orion said. Jonas was a good goalie, but....not that bright as some.

"Ok!" Orion said, holding up his whistle. "(Ok Sullivan! Lets see how good you are without Wazowski and others to back you up!)" Randall thought, laughing a bit silently. 

(Whistle!)

The shooters took off. Randall was ahead with Bruno at his side. The enforcers then skated out to stop their shooters scores. Randall slowed down to see how Bruno took his. Bruno himself slammed enforcer into the ice, and skated right past him. Randall shook his head, getting a good idea once more. He then skate toward Sully. 

"Gotcha!" Sully said, moving fast with his left arm, ready to knock Randall. "I don't think so" Randall replied. Randall immediately stopped, curving the stop to his side, making ice bits from his skates fly up and hit Sullies eyes.

"Ow! I can't see!" Sully said, trying to rub the ice from his eyes. Randall just laughed and, while still controlling the puck near his stick, casually skate walked over to the goal. Randall decided to test out his slap shot. he pulled back his stick, putting in momentum on it, and launched forward, making his body almost get on all eights. The puck sore, almost levitating from the ground, and sped right past the top of Jonas's shoulder.

Jonas turned, seeing the puck at his feet. "Oh Jonas!" Came some voices ahead. Jonas looked ahead, only to be pummeled by the other player's pucks.

*

After a few other minor things, it was time to go. "Marvelous work out there Randall...you too Sully" Orion said as the other players headed into the locker room. "We've been asked to take on a team here. Its a simple group who's like our practice team we go up against. Its not scheduled, so you can bring your family's, if your coming that is" Orion said, shaking both their hands as he walked in. Randall stood still. Being reminded by something like that.....He still had a brother, and he wouldn't miss Randall's first....kind of game. Randall started to head into the locker room but was stopped by a sudden pain.

"Ow!" Randall said, turning back to see Sully pull him back over by his tail. "You better not pull anything like that again! You could have ruined my eyes!" Sully said to him. Randall moved his tail to get out of Sullies grip, but Sully just let go. "Oh...Sorry....I was hoping you'd get blind" Randall said. Sully gasped as Randall headed into the locker room. By hearing that, Sully gripped his stick tightly, as if he were going to break it.

*

Randall placed his helmet in his locker and took off his jersey, feeling better not being in clothes, and placed it inside also. He sat down on the bench and started taking off his skates when Jonas and two other players came over.

"Hey Randall....," Jonas began, making Randall look up, "This here is Max and Drigo...those enforcers you took out".

Randall stood still, praying he wasn't going to be a scale surfaced punching bag. The two sat down with Randall in between them, making him feel a little hesitated. "Oh don't worry buddy, we're a team" Max said. Max looked like a turtle of some sort. Scales his front and small shell like plates on his back. He had four feet and two arms, both green but like Randall's that stabilized him. Randall was glad he didn't make Max slam into the wall with his back. He might have broken the glass or something. "Yeah...you did some fancy foot work and stick handling out there....you could be an enforcer" Drigo said. Randall thought about it, but looked at Drigo. Drigo had a body like that guy named Rainsford on the Scare Floor who had a son called Ranft. He had 4 eyes, two clawed hands and two others with short claws. He also had a plain thin purple tail. Randall wondered how he ever got into his jersey.

" Well...I" Randall began, not knowing how he should act. "Well...incase you want to be an enforcer, just tell Orion, we'll back you up" Max said with a smile. "Yeah well....I'll...keep that in mind..." Randall said, placing on a smile, and began to take off his front feet skates as Max and Drigo went back over to their lockers. 

So, what you'd you think? Anyhow, me and Ran would like to give a thanks to Joy. Why? Well Joy, you know what I'm talking about. I hope you as well as everyone else enjoyed this chapter! 


	4. Going On's

Well the next chapter's up. To tell, I'm not only telling Randall's past, but also how the relationship between him and Randolph is accentuated, as explained in this chapter. Also this chapter explains a little bit of the past in general from the movie. Enjoy.

****

Chapter 4 Going On's

Randall walked out of the building, a paper he was looking at in his top left hand, it had the schedule for games and practices the team was in.

"Hey Randall!" came a voice from in front of him. He looked up to see Randolph come over to him.

"Oh! Hey brother.....your a little late though" Randall said walking up to him. "Ehh....sorry Randall....its just I had to....work a little over time..." Randall said, rubbing his neck. "Its ok....oh...incase you want to know...we have a small game coming up...practice game..." Randall said, looking at the schedule. Randolph took it in all his hands. "Hey! I'm off that day!" Randolph said. "Really!? Alright!" Randall cheered a bit. Randolph chuckled, placing his right arm around Randall.

"Oh! Got a surprise for ya.....I got this so I could get here as fast as I could....but guess I was just too slow.." Randolph said, leading Randall around a corner.

"Wow!" Randall said, seeing what he saw. "Yep....beautiful ain't she?" Randolph said.

It was a car. It was a convertible, looking almost like it was made from everything the best cars had. It was purple with strikes of blue and a red back.

"A car!? Randolph...wow!" Randall said, walking over and looking at it. "How'd you get it?!" Randall asked, looking at the car's insides. "Well...Mr. Waternoose gave me a small raise and seemed to have brought this car for me...I don't know why though....a raise and an expensive car....guess I'm his favorite worker or something" Randolph said, seeming a little uneasy. "Wow..." Randall continued. This car was the first one either of them had. "Yeah well.." Randolph said with a shrug, heading over. "Now I can drive you to the play on Sunday...that way I definitely wont be late..." Randolph added. Randall hopped into the driver seat. The car seemed specially designed, as he had no un-comfort while he was sitting. He moved the steering wheel as he had looked at the various items on the car's panel.

"Hey! Can I drive?" Randall asked, still looking. Randolph came over and pushed Randall over to the front passenger seat. "In your dream's sport" Randolph said, placing the keys in the keyhole. "Oh Randolph...come on! Please!" Randall said, clanging all his hands together. "....When your older...besides...you don't have a license...." Randolph said. "Just enjoy the ride ok?" Randolph said, placing the car in drive. Randall gave up and decided to enjoy the experience as Randolph pulled out.

*

"...So...how'd you do?" Randolph asked, as they were smoothly heading down a street. Randall turned to him, his fronds flapping around by the wind, as was Randolph's. "I did fine....except that....one player was....Sullivan" Randall said.

(EEERRKKK!)

Randolph pressed down the brake and they stopped at a light that went red. "What!?" Randolph said, looking at Randall. "....I don't know how...but Sullivan's got into the team" Randall said, remembering the cheating hit. "...He...give you....any trouble?" Randolph asked. "...Besides grabbing me by the tail, slamming me into a wall..." Randall said. Randolph gripped the steering wheel, and Randall could see him growl a bit, after a second he sighed. "Why doesn't he and Wazowski leave you alone?" Randolph seemed to ask himself. "I don't know...they're like a curse..." Randall said looking down at the car's floor. "....You ok Randall?" Randolph asked. "Yeah....Luckily the boards don't hurt as much..." Randall said. Randolph was going to say something else but noticed the light turn green. He stopped and started the car again.

*

Later on, the two stopped to get some lunch. Randall was starving from doing practice, so he really needed it. The two were sitting at one of the outside tables of Tick Ronald's. Randolph was eating and looking at the schedule at the same time. Randall was eating slowly, as he started off eating like a cheetah would while it was running, but Randolph told him to slow down so he wouldn't get sick.

"I have to say....look's like a tough schedule...." Randolph said, flipping through a couple forms that was in the schedule. "Well...I guess I need to get use to it" Randall said, taking a gulp from his drink.

"I don't want you getting over.....over....overheated....and with Sullivan being around..." Randolph began. "I have the team....and Orion behind me..." Randall interrupted. "Still...." Randolph said, knowing he was unsure.

"O don't want you worrying every second brother" Randall said, taking down the last of....what seemed to be fries. "Yeah....but I don't want that Sullivan getting on ya" Randolph said, taking a look across the street. "Ok Randolph...I'll see if Orion can come up with something or other..." Randall replied, throwing the container of his fries into the nearest bin. "Eh...ok...lets go" Randolph said, flipping his keys. The two got up and hopped into their car...

*

Randall was in the living room, sitting on the couch watching T.V. Randolph was getting something from the kitchen. He soon came out and sat beside Randall. "Slow day huh?" He said. Randall just nudged his mouth a bit. "Hmm...yeah" was his reply. 

Randolph leaned back straight with a sigh. "So....how's things at that company brother?" Randall asked, starting a conversation. "Oh...there ok....should be getting those keys for the doors soon" Randolph responded, placing his hands behind him. "...You don't think Sullivan will follow me when I take up the job do you?" Randall asked. ".....Honestly...I don't know...but when you do take the job...I'll be right there with you..." Randolph said. Randall stood up, placing his bottom and top hands together.

"...Thanks....for...saving me Randolph....I...wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for you..." Randall said, looking at the ground. "I still remember placing that louse around my neck and nearly killed myself....if it weren't for you Randolph: Randall said, looking at him with a smile. "....Randall...you wont do anything like that again will you?" Randolph asked, getting closer. "No....not with you beside me..." Randall replied, making Randolph smile. "Sullivan ruined me.....eh" Randall said, gripping his hands. "I would kill both of them....but I can't....but they disserve it" Randall said loosing his grip's. "...Brother" Randolph said, placing his top left arm on Randall's right shoulder, making Randall feel a little better. 

"...I....think I just need to rest..." Randall said getting up and heading to his room. "....I'll think of something..." Randolph said, getting up from the couch. Randall turned with a smile, then entered his room, closing the door. "(Jeez....I'm glad I have you Randolph...) Randall said in his thoughts, heading over and turning on his T.V and sitting down on his bed on his back.

*

Randolph sighed, feeling great that he had been doing great at being Randall's brother. He forced himself over to the nearby desk and pulling up a couple Scare Reports to see what kids were scared. Feeling good enough to do paperwork. He sat the work on the desk and looked at it. "Hmm....strange....not one of these children are scared of reptiles...hmph...all the better...but why am I getting all those slumber party doors?" Randolph asked himself.

(RING!)

He turned his head to the phone sitting near him. He picked it up and placed it near his mouth. "Hello, Randolph Boggs speak..." Randolph said. "Ah Mr. Randolph..." came an old kind of voice. Randolph's fronds perked up in surprise and his eyes widened. He covered the phone so only him and the caller could hear. "Oh Waternoose! Sir....why are you calling?" Randolph asked with a little hesitation and some sense of anger that wasn't shown. "I was wondering my dear boy if you managed to accept my proposal?" Waternoose's voice came. Randolph looked over to Randall's room door then back at the phone. "I don't know sir...I mean doing it means I wont be able to be...you know...a brother to Randall...in a word....besides its dangerous..." Randolph said. "I understand that....but don't you realize about the blackouts happening?" Waternoose said. "Loss of power will make the Board Of Directors close down the company, and how will you be able to support you and your brother then?" Waternoose added in a serious and straight tone. 

Randolph stood there for a moment, unsure of how to act. He looked back over at Randall's room. "....Please Mr. Waternoose...I need time to think about it please...." Randolph asked. "......Very well then my boy...I'll give you the time...Good luck to you and your brother..." Waternoose said, cutting the line. Randolph placed the phone back on the receiver, starring at it for a moment. "Brother?". Randolph turned around to see Randall at his door. "Who was it?" Randall asked. "Uh...just my boss...wanted to wish you and me the best.." Randolph said, glancing back at the phone. "...Uh...lets go out tonight....I'll buy..." Randolph said, finally moving away from the phone. "Oh! Ok....just let me get my coat...its cold out there..." Randall said, hopping back into his room.

*

Randolph drove the car a couple minutes through the night of the city, or rather near night. Then Randolph stopped the car and got out, so did Randall who went over beside him.

"What!? How'd you get a reservation at...Harry Howsins!?" Randall asked, his eyes on the building, the well known sushi bar. "Yeah well...my boss gave me a...sorta reservation card...guess its a gift for my hard work" Randolph said, looking at the building. "Well...come on then.." Randolph said, placing an arm around Randall as they headed in.

*

When the two came in, the crowd inside cheered as if welcoming the new customers, as the two stopped at the reservation area.

"I...guess its a welcome?" Randall whispered to Randolph, who chuckled a bit. Soon, a short monster with six tentacle legs and two arms and two eyes at the side of its thin body, came up. "Oh more customers...may I see your re...." The monster began, until Randolph flipped out a gold colored card. "Oh! Sir! Ah...alright I see...please take a table...." the monster said, letting the two lizards by. They found an empty table in the far right corner and sat down, looking at the menus that were on the table.

"Jeez...expensive...you sure we can afford this?" Randall asked, seeing how good everything was, but also how much it was. "Don't worry about it...remember, my boss gave me a raise" Randolph said, fishing through his coat and pulling out a roll of monster dollars. "Wow..." Randall said, dropping his menu and looking at it. "As I said...the old man's not that bad.." Randolph said with a chuckle. "Hmm...he does seem like a really nice guy brother...." Randall added. "Yeah well...nobody's perfect.." Randolph said, rubbing the back of his neck. "? Randolph? You ok?" Randall asked, seeing him. "Yeah...I'm fine...ahem....anyhow...uh...waitress! Or waiter!" Randolph called.

*

After about an hour of what seemed like and all you can eat, the two paid and went out. Randolph noticed how late it was, as there weren't that many cars on the road. Taking that in, he slowed down.

"Randall...." Randolph began, his voice low. "Yeah?" Randall replied, looking at the street. "Who do you think....or....how mom and dad died?" Randolph asked suddenly, making both of them feel the same way, Randolph more for thinking he had ruined the night. "I....don't know brother....they're gone...why else wouldn't they have come for us?" Randall said, his voice low, his fronds down. "...I'm sorry Randall...we shouldn't be talking a..." Randolph began. "Its ok brother........" Randall said, making Randolph stop. "....I always wanted a family........but it didn't give me one...but instead...I got you Randolph....and I couldn't be happier..." Randall said, looking at Randolph, who had a tear coming from his left eye. "Oh.....T....thanks Randall....strange.....I...was going to tell you that too...." Randolph said, brushing away a tear. "Oh...come here!" Randolph said, and they both hugged as Randolph's bottom hands controlled the wheel. ".......Uh...brother...not to break this touching moment...but...who's watching the road?" Randall asked.

(HORN!)

The two turned their heads to the front of the road. "AAHHH!" They both yelled, seeing the car move into a lane that a fire truck was coming. "AAHHH!". Randolph let go and quickly turned the wheel to the right as fast as he could.  
(SCRREEECCHH)

The car skidded and stopped in the right lane as the truck passed on the other lane. Both of them were breathing far. Randolph looked back and ahead to see no cars passing. Then he sighed in relief. Randall was clutching his chest as he breathed. "....Ok....I think I had my annual heart attack of the day..." Randolph said. "Yeah...." Randall agreed, Randolph moving the car slowly. "Ok...maybe I need three eyes..." Randolph said.

*

"Randall....you sure you can take on a practice team with...working with others.." Randolph asked. The two were now in Randall's room, Randall was on his bed while Randolph was near the door to his room.

"I know, I know....Still...I'm getting paid" Randall said. "Just for a practice?" Randolph said with a smirk. "Yeah...Orion says he wants us to get a sum to work with" Randall said with a yawn. "Yeah....Still...I'll be there.." Randolph said with a smirk. "Ok...see ya tomorrow" Randolph said, heading into his room as Randall stretched out and turned off the light, leaving his T.V on as he headed to bed.

*

"Where am I?" Randall asked. He was now in his dreams. He was in a darkened room. Slowly the room formed to take the shape of Monsters Inc.'s Scare Floor. It was the one Randolph worked on.

"Why am I here?" He asked. Soon he looked across the floor to its entrance, seeing someone walk up to him. "Who the heck....hey wait a...Sullivan!?" Randall said as Sullivan's figure came into view. "What are you doing in my dream!?" Randall shouted at the image. "Get out of he...." Randall began

(PLUF!)

Sully grabs Randall's neck with his left hand and holds him high, squeezing tightly. "ERRKK! What are...you...doing!?" Randall yelled, as Sully tightened his grip and started pulling Randall's head to the left.

(Snap!)

*

".....AHHHH!" Randall yelled, sitting up from his bed. He breathed heavily and felt sweat on his face. He felt his neck, it was alright. He quickly looked around seeing it was day already. "...Was....that...a dream?" He said, feeling his neck and breathing slowly. Randolph then came in. "What's up with the yell!? I was asleep..." Randolph asked with concern. Randall got up slowly and explained.

*

"Hmm...Randall...its just a dream....Just you mixed up that one day....in school....and when Sullivan hit you into that wall" Randolph said, seeing if Randall was alright. "I...guess your right" Randall said, sitting down.

"...Well...it is morning already so don't worry about it" Randolph said, heading over to him. "Listen Randall, don't let our dreams carry you away" Randolph said, checking the clock beside him. "I know but...what if happens to....what if he one time...does try to kill me!?" Randall said with a small shout. Randolph shot a glance at him, one that showed he was scared of the thought as it could really happen. "R....Randall please just listen....I'll talk to Sullivan's parents when I get the chance...now...come on....you have the practice team today and I'll be right with ya" Randolph said, making Randall forget the dream. "Now come on...." Randolph said, tossing Randall his coat.

Now...don't anyone say anything at all about the car. I know one of you will, so don't. Anyhow, tell me what ya think.


	5. Brotherly

Ok, this chapter doesn't include much on the practice game. There's a small emotional talk between Randolph and Randall later on. Also, we get to see Sullivan's parents.....Not much else to say except.....Enjoy! 

****

Chapter 5 Brotherly

The two took the car to the Monstars rink to get to practice.

"Uh....umm.....Randolph" Randall asked, adjusting himself in the seat. "Yeah?" Randolph replied. "Uh....so...did you tell Waternoose about me?" Randall asked. "Uh....he's.....a busy monster Randall....I haven't gotten much time...but I'm sure I could schedule a meeting or something...." Randolph said, a little shaky as they stopped in the parking lot and got out.

*

Randall entered the locker room first, seeing everyone there, including Orion. He took a peak and saw Sullivan off near the hall to the rink, thankful about that.

"Oh Randall....glad you got here early" Orion said, giving him a small pat on the back. Soon, Randolph came into view, wearing a blue coat going down to his stomach, and it had a furry collar.

"Oh! Randolph Boggs....didn't expect you to come...." Orion said, remembering him. "Yes well...I have time with me, spending it with my dear brother" Randolph said, shaking Orion's hands. "Oh good...." Orion said, thinking their parents were in the stands. Sully then turned and saw Randolph, now knowing he couldn't do anything with Randolph around.

"Sullivan a..." Randolph said as a little whisper to Randall. "Yeah...I....bet Sullivan and Wazowski and his parents are here" Randall said, getting his gear on. "....Yeah..." Randolph said, placing his hands in the pockets. "Yeah...lets get this over with...." Randall said, Randolph surprised at how fast he was, and trailed after him with the others.

*

On the opposite side was the team they were practicing on. Randolph skated over to the players box as Randall slowly skated forward, Sully to his right.

"Hey Sul!" a voice came, making both Randall and Sully look up, seeing Mike with his parents and Sullies near, and a couple other family's of the other players. Sully smiles and then scanned the bleachers. "Hey Randall....where's your parents?" Sully asked, seeming to be concerned. "....Don't....t...talk to me Sullivan..." Randall said with a sniffle, speeding up so he wasn't beside Sully, who was a little concerned, but then waved to his parents in the bleachers.

Randolph watched seeing Randall a little bit awkward, but seeming to be ok. He could see Orion telling the team where they should go and which ones would be out in the play. Randall, Sully, Bruno, Max, Gringo, and Jonas were on the ice. Randolph then could hear Sullivan's parents up in the bleachers.

"Dear...is that Randall Boggs the kid that is around with Peter?" Sullies mother asked. She had the same fur as Sully but had no horns. "Yes I think it is...what's Peter doing with him? They friends or something?" Sullies father said. He had plain blue fur but had horns on his head. "I think they're on the same team dear" Sullies mother said. Sullies mother then looked around. "Where's his parents? I think his brother is here bit....." Sullies mother added. "Hmph....who knows" Sullies father said, turning his attention back to his son. "I can't believe Lizard Boy's out there with Sully!" Wazowski said , Randolph growled at the conversation. "Shut up..." Randolph whispered, making Mike stop, not knowing where the voice came from.

Back on the field, Jonas was at the net, Gringo and Max the defense. The center was Bruno with Randall as the right wing and Sully as the left wing. Sully was confident but then looked over at Randall, who seemed to be very uncomfortable. In Randall's mind, all he could think about was his parents. He could see everyone else have there parents in the bleachers, soon to be cheering them on. He couldn't take it, he felt the urge to stop the game and tell Orion to bring in someone else. He was so mixed up, unable to think. Sully could see that Randall was struggling with something.....he felt a little....sorry about what ever he was struggling with.

Randall could feel pain in his stomach. In a word....he was hurt. He hesitated, he had no idea what to do. Seeing everyone around, he couldn't take it.

(Whistle!!)

The whistle blew on both sides, making the players start. "?...What in the....why is he just standing there?" Randolph said. Randall was standing there, seeming unable to do anything. "What in the.....hey Randall!" Orion called.

Randall shook the thought out, but then looked over. "Eh....huh!?" He said, then looked at the front. "Look out!"

(SLAM!) 

One of the other players enforcers slammed a mighty blow right in front of Randall, sending him back into the wall.

(SLAM!)

He hit his back against the board and fell flat on his stomach, his helmet off, making his fronds able to move and fall to the ice. He stayed there flat on the surface. His eyes closed and his mouth open

"Randall!!!!" Randolph shouted, opening the box door and heading over. Orion blew his whistle to stop the game as he skated over as well. Randolph came over and got down and picked up Randall's head, his tail and back legs against the wall.

"Randall! Randall!" Randolph shot open, he barely moved as Orion and came over with the other players looking. "Oh jeez....he wasn't ready for that...." Orion said, calling over some players. "Will he be alright?!" Randolph asked.

"He may just be knocked out" Orion said, feeling around Randall's mouth. "Yeah...He's just knocked out I think" Orion said. Drigo and Max then came over. "Will he be alright coach?" Max asked. "Yeah...come on, lets get him to the locker room..." Orion said. Max and Randolph helped pick up and started into the locker room.

"Ok...take 5 everyone..." Orion said, skating into the locker room.

The monsters in the crowd were worried about the occurrence. Sully looked at the one who had hit Randall, seeing him smile. Sully glared at him for a second then back at the locker room.

*

"Oh jeez.....something happened out there".

Randall was on his back on the middle bench, his arms and tail dangling off the sides. Randolph was on a box, brushing back Randall's fronds and checking to see if his eyes were open.

"I don't get it...he just...blanked out" Orion said, taking off his cap. "Well....Sully and him were talking earlier...maybe that?" Max said. "Maybe...." Orion said. Gringo shook his head. "....Orion...go ahead and get your practice...you'll need it for those Comet guys..." Randolph said, looking up at Orion. "What about Randall? I never leave a player in the ice..." Orion said. "I'll take care of him....he may come out.." Randolph said. "....Ok...but if you need me, just call me...." Orion said. "I will..." Randolph replied, looking back at Randall. "Ok...Max, Drigo..." Orion said, heading out with the two. Randolph kept brushing Randall's fronds and held his bottom left hand in his.

"Oh Randall.....I know what it was..." Randolph said. Randolph go up and leaned on a steel bar nearby, brushing his own fronds back.

"(Oh mom.....dad....what happened...why did you leave me and Randall?)" Randolph thought. Questions rolled through his mind like a turbine.

(Cough!)

Randolph turned to see Randall cough up, his hands on his chest and his tail in the form of an S from the coughing. Randolph went over and picked the top part of Randall's body and patted him on the back. After a while, Randall stopped and fully opened his eyes. "Eh.......oh my head...." Randall said, rubbing his head. "Brother....you ok?" Randolph asked. "Besides.....a splitting head ache....I'm....fine...." Randall said. "Oh good....you got checked hard...." Randolph said. "Strange...I only feel the head ache" Randall said. "....Randall....what happened?" Randolph asked. Randall clasped his hands together. "It.....was mom and dad wasn't it?" Randolph asked, making Randall move to the side. "Yeah....seeing....seeing everyone with their family's....I....I just couldn't take it...." Randall said. "Sorry brother...".

"No, no......its ok Randall....its ok...I felt....a little uneasy too..." Randolph said. "....Randolph....you...think we might have been....abandoned?" Randall said. "I.....dont know.....I can't remember...." Randolph said. "....I just don't think I can do anything..." Randall said. "....Randall...you can't let something like this get to you....come on bro...you got me with ya...and as long as you got me...sorrow and pain is just a miss-concept...don't worry...we'll pull through...together..." Randolph said, holding up Randall's helmet.

"Now come on.....show Sullivan and his parents that your a monster who's not to be pushed around" Randolph said, smiling. ".........Yeah!" Randall yelled.

*

(Whistle!)

"Time!" Orion called, looking at the board. All the players returned to their boxes. "Ok....three to one, we're doing good" Orion said, looking back at the board.

"Uh, honestly coach, we still need a play for when players go after Bruno....." Max said, looking at the other coach talking to his players. "Yeah....I think they might take Bruno out with their enforcers....I think the Red Comets did that once..." Drigo said. "Yeah...I remember" Bruno said, rubbing his side. "And believe me, those guys are fast" Jonas said.

"Ok....how many shooters do we have?" Orion asked.

"Count'em and add me!".

They all look to the locker room, Randall and Randolph skated out. Randolph went into the box as Randall stopped at the team.

"? Randall, you alright?" Orion asked. "Yeah, I just blanked out" Randall said. "? You going in?" Orion asked. "Of course..." Randall said, not seeming to care about his surroundings. "....Ok, but be careful" Orion placed in. Randall nodded. Him, Bruno, and everyone else went back to their positions. Randall got down low. He could handle himself now. He focused on the puck that was in the middle of the rink.

In practice matches, they didn't have a face off.

Randall concentrated but jerked his head to the side. Bruno seemed like he had an idea. But he looked past him at Sullivan, who was looking at Randolph.....or was it his parents.

Randall shook the thought, ready for the play, ha had an idea of his own. His right eye peeked over to see Orion ready to blow.

"(Ok...Concentrate....this'll be easy..." He thought.

(WHISTLE!)

*

Everyone sped off. Taking speed in, Randall was first with Bruno near him. Randall got to the puck first but passed it as Bruno picked it up.

Randall could see a shooter pass him as the enforcers came to. One was the one who hit Randall last time, coming at him now. He seemed to want to go strait though Randall and to Bruno.

"Time to get another thrashing lizard rookie!" the enforcer said. "Not this time!" Randall said.

He then went and did a deke spin. He passed with twirl, passing by his left shoulder. He skidded to a stop and started heading back for Randall, who was nearing the goal.

Randall was right about his guess, Bruno passed him the puck as the second enforcer checked him into the board. He took it and saw the defenders come up. He deked left on one and went between the second one's legs, making a quick wrist shot, hurting a bit, but made it go past the other goalies left leg.

(WHOOP! WHOOP!)

The red light near the goal sprang to life, signaling a goal. Randall got onto his feet as the other players came over to him. He raised his stick with a good cheer, proud that he didn't mess up. "Great shot Randall..." Drigo said, patting him on the back as Max nudged him in the shoulder.

"Yeah yeah...so? Its just a goal nothing special....besides, wait until we have a real game" Bruno said, holing his stick straight and backing off towards his position.

"Don't mind him" Max said, heading off with Drigo. Randall followed with Sully came over to him.

"Nice shot Randall...." he said. "Tiff...sure Sullivan..." Randall said, his happy mood switching to frustration as he went back to his position.

He stopped and faced the opposite goal. He checked his feet and wrist to make sure he was alright.

(WHISTLE!)

Randolph watched Randall the most, Sully here and there. Near the end, Randolph went up to the bleachers to see Sullivan's parents. He strolled down the walkway and came to them. 

"Mr. and Mrs. Sullivan" He said. They both turned to see him. Mr. Sullivan had a pure blue body, and had long straight horns, Mrs. Sullivan had purple spots with blue fur, like Sully, but had no horns.

"Oh my...are you Randall Boggs? That new player?" Mrs. Sullivan asked. "No". "His father?". "I wish ...I'm his brother Randolph...if I may" Randolph said, whispering the first part, and signaling the seat near them. "Oh of course..." Sullivan said, as Randolph got into the seat, as best he could.

"So your the brother of Randall?" Sullivan asked, pointing to Randall who was passing the puck to Bruno. "Yes....Uh....Mr. and Mrs. Sullivan...there's something we need to talk about" Randolph said.

"Oh...of course my boy....but.....if its serious...where are your parents? I would like to meet them?" Sullivan said. Randolph hesitated and made sure the Wazowskis weren't hearing.

"Please don't tell this to anyone....." Randolph began. "...Well....ok" Sullivan said. "...We...Don't have any" Randolph said, feeling a little hurt. "Oh dear....who are you with?" Mrs. Sullivan asked, concerned.

"No one...I'm taking care of Randall....he's...all I got..." Randolph said. "Speaking of Randall.......you see....I wanted to ask you...well....your son...eh...James...seems to be...at fault with Randall...Wazowski as well" Randolph said, rubbing his neck, and hoping he made a right move.

"?......Mr. Randolph....if it is hurting you brother so that he is on the team" Sullivan began. "Actually sir.....it has happened since school" Randolph said, correcting.

"Hmm....has Randall done anything at all to Peter? I was never told" Sullivan asked.

"Well...no....you see...you have to understand...me and him have had hard lives....I just don't want him getting hurt, or perhaps snapping from anger" Randolph said, his fronds, face, and tail going along with his expression.

"So...if you could talk to Peter.." Randolph asked. "Mr. Boggs...I will talk to Peter....he's really a good kid" Sullivan said. "So is Randall" Randolph said, almost forcing a grin. "Yes I can see that....he may have potential to be a scarer...." Sullivan said.

"Well of course he will....I taught him" Randolph said, forcing his trade mark grin on. "Oh? You're a scarer?" Sullivan asked, seeming surprised. "Yes...Top Scarer....and Randall will be when he takes up the job...." Randolph said.

"Hmm....that's strange....I was second ranking scarer when I was in the job" Sullivan said. Randolph's fronds perked up at that. "Oh really..." Randolph said.

(WHISTLE!)

The game stopped. "Eh...ok...I guess I have to go now" Randolph said, getting up. "We enjoyed talking to you....and don't worry, we won't tell anyone" Mrs. Sullivan said as Randolph headed off. Each player was glad they hadn't lost their touch in the off season, and proud at their new players.

"Good work Randall..." Max said, nudging him again. "Gook work out there Sully" another player said. Randall squeezed through the crowd to get to Orion and Randolph. He stopped at the box when his brother came down.

"Phew...how was I?" Randall asked, taking his helmet off, letting his fronds move freely. "Good Randall, but we need to be in a real game to see what you can do" Orion said, looking up at Sully.

"Brother?" Randall asked. "Great Randall....as always" Randolph chuckled. "I'll check the date Orion, Randall and me will be there" Randolph said, going out with skates to Randall.

"Ok...come on Randall" Randolph said, heading over to the locker room. "Yeah sure" Randall replied. Both of them skated off, leaving the others.

*

"Uh Randall....I talked to Sullivan's parents" Randolph said, leaning on the lockers beside Randall's, Randall was taking off his skates. "Oh you did...." Randall said, placing his front two skates in the locker and starting with his back skates.

"Yeah...uh...before I tell ya what they said....there was something strange" Randolph said as Randall placed his final skates in the locker and closing it. Randolph moved onto his four feet. "There is something bothering me.....Sullivan said he was the second best scarer when he was in the job" Randolph began. "Yeah so?" Randall said with a shrug. "And I'm top scarer....and I know you will be...you......you don't think that....." Randolph said, knowing Randall knew exactly what he meant. 

"Oh...well...eh.....! Maybe we could try asking your boss" Randall said. ".....No....Waternoose the 2nd might....but he's deceased" Randolph corrected.

"But...maybe mom and dad....ain't gone..." Randall said with a smile. "Yeah....if that's true...we have a family" Randolph smiled back. "Ok....but lets wait....I know they'll come..." Randolph said. "Yeah...come on Rainfall...." Randolph said with a chuckle. "Hey! Don't call me by my rightful nickname!" Randall said as he went over to him.

So how'd you like it? Also, don't say that Randall's nickname isn't Rainfall. You'll see where that name comes in ^_^. 


	6. Meeting The Boss

Sorry guys. Been busy. I haven't updated this story in a while, so I felt it was time to. I got chapters of other stories ready too, but I'll begin with this one. This chapter is mainly about Randall meeting Waternoose. Also about Waternoose's trickery on Randall and Randolph....well....you'll see.

Chapter 6 Meeting The Boss

"Oh good its warm out here...." Randall said as he and Randolph stepped out. "Enjoy it.....getting close to winter...." Randolph smiled, getting the keys from his bottom left hand to his top. "I got a coat" Randall replied with a grin. "Yeah yeah...." Randolph said, fluttering his top left hand as he opened the car doors. "Well at least I don't have to worry about freezing to death" Randall replied, sitting down and letting his tail go through the hole in the back of the seat.

"And I'm thankful for that". "So am I" Randolph added, turning on the motor.

*

"Say....do you think I can see your boss sometime soon?" Randall asked as they drove down the street. At first glance, Randolph seemed a little hesitated. "...Uh....Why?". "......Well....after this...sport and all....I'm going to become a scarer....remember?" Randall said with a grin. "......I....I know that" Randolph replied. "....Yeah...so I thought I should get to know my boss a little...after all, he seems like a nice guy giving you a scarer job....you know....being who we are and all" Randall added. "....He may seem nice Randall....but sometimes...." Randolph said, a cough at the end.

"?....What is there something w.." Randall began. "Of course not....." Randolph said. "....Well....along with meeting him I could....you know....ask him a couple things..." Randall replied. ".......I'll....see if I can get something together...." Randolph answered. "Well....ok" Randall said, looking out his side of the car. "(Better say he can't....)" Randolph thought.

*

"There is absolutely nothing on". The two were already home. Randall was on his bed, his face resting on his top left arm as his right flipped through the channels of his T.V. Randolph was in the bathroom, getting water on his fronds and face. "I guess that's....because mostly everyone's at the movies and nightclubs" Randolph said, grabbing a towel from the overhead shower pole.

(Ring! Ring!)

"Say Randall could you get that?" Randolph said, still drying his face. "Yeah yeah...." he replied, rolling off his bed and onto his feet and heading into the middle room.

He took up the phone and took it to the side of his head. "Talk to me" Randall said, a small smile on his face. "Randolph is that you?" came a voice. "Uh..." Randall said, turning his face back to his room. "Uh Randolph I think its for you, some old guy!" Randall said. Randolph came in and took up the phone, placing the towel on the shelf where the phone was.

"Oh! Mr. Waternoose!" Randolph said, seeing Randall slap his head with both his top hands. "Old guy?" Waternoose said from the other line. "Sorry sir it was just my thin minded brother..." Randolph said, seeing Randall place his hands on his sides and putting on a smug face, Randolph replied with a smile. "Oh yes of course.....well...me and your young brother haven't gotten to know each other that well" Waternoose said, clearly catching Randolph's attention. "Yes...". "Well why don't we?" Waternoose said. "Well I...guess we could, if your not expecting to talk about....some matters" Randolph said, quieting his voice. "But of course.....I invite both of you to dinner with me at Valentino's Club at 8:00" Waternoose said. "...Fine" Randolph replied, placing the phone back on the receiver.

"Your not fired are ya?" Randall chuckled. "No.....but he's invited us over to Val's..." Randolph replied. "Hey! Insult your boss and get a free meal! What do ya know!" Randall said, laughing. "Seems you'll get to see my boss after all" Randolph said, trying to put on a smile.

"? Randolph....you ok?" Randall asked, seeing him trying to go along with the joke. "Hmm?....Oh yeah...I'm good" Randolph replied. "Well...get your coat ready....I know you want to make a good impression". "Hmm.....which one?" Randall asked, his grin coming to his face. "....The one you always use" Randolph replied, raising an eyebrow.

"No...which one? Teal?" Randall asked. In a split second, he changed his skin color to teal. "Blue? Red? Gold? Help me out here" Randall said, still golden, with a smile. Randolph shook his head and hit Randall in his left shoulder, making him turn back to his regular color. "I think purple's just fine" He said with a smile.

*

While waiting, Randolph was in his room, looking through something in one of his drawers. Randall was in his room, looking over his awards from school.

"....Say Randall...have you ever gone to any of the school dances?" Randolph asked, placing what he was looking at back in his drawer. Randall stopped looking around and looked back. "No.....dancing ain't my kind of thing....besides...what girl would dance with me?" Randall said, seeming a little mad and sad at the same time. "...Can you even dance?" Randolph said with a chuckle, knowing Randall would think he was acting brotherly. "What!? Of course I can!" Randall replied. "Good....because who knows someone might ask ya tonight..." Randolph said, opening the door. "Oh yeah who?". ".....I don't know....but best be ready" Randolph said, opening the door and going through. ".....Hey! Wait!" Randall yelled, following.

*

"This is where you boss goes?" Randall asked. Him and Randolph were at the parked car, looking at the club. It had its name in light bulbs set on a board. Its board led into curved walls for the 2 pair doors in the middle. It looked like your regular nightclub. One that, if in the human world, was built in WW2.

"Goes way back, what do you expect?" Randolph said, chuckling and pushing him inside.

*

"Uh....oh" Randall said, trying to hide a laugh. The place seemed it was built a long time ago. There was a wide open dance area up front, a band playing in the back. An announcer singing into the microphone, tables and chairs fixed up together on the floor and the elevated ground. The ceiling had a glass dome that went over the top of the building. It had a clear jazz feel to the place, but slow music was playing at the moment.

"Party of Waternoose" Randolph said to the monster at the inside door.

"There he is" Randolph said, pointing to the elevated floor. Near the rail that led to one stair to the other was where Waternoose was. Randolph hopped up the stairs with Randall following, hardly being in a club himself, he was a little bewildered by the sites.

Waternoose had himself on a large circle cushioned chair, his claw feet dangling at the sides. Randolph came over, shaking Waternoose's hand, and sat in the seat beside Waternoose. He sat in the same way as Randall did.

"Mr. Waternoose...." Randolph said with a nod, giving a proper greeting. "Glad you could make it Randolph...and I suppose you would be Randall Boggs" Waternoose said. "Yes I am....sir" Randall replied. "Oh you don't have to call me that here...." Waternoose said, a smile on his face. "Oh....sorry" Randall whispered.

"Randolph's hardly told me about you...stranger enough that your going to follow in his....footsteps" Waternoose said, glancing at Randolph, who shot a glance as well. "Uh...well...yeah...but...." Randall began. "Well Mr. Waternoose....I didn't want to tell you anything about Randall, so that you would be surprised at what he's capable of" Randolph said, butting in. "I...guess" Randall said. "Well I'm sure he's capable of anything that you've done Randolph....and much more" Waternoose said. Randolph looked over at Randall while Waternoose was taking a sip from his already ordered "wine". Soon enough the waiter came over.

The monster was red. He had two arms and legs, his body covered with green dots. He had 3 vertical eyes above his mouth and was wearing a waiter suit. "Sir, is this the rest of your party" The waiter asked. "Yes it is....boys if you would" Waternoose said. "Uh...forget the wine list...we don't drink" Randolph said. "Just bring us two .....Orange Slimes" Randolph said. "We can order right now if you boys want to" Waternoose asked. "We can wait..." Randall said.

"Nonsense.....I want you two to enjoy tonight....waiter....bring me today's special...." Waternoose said. "Very good sir....and you two chaps?" the waiter asked. "I'll try the Hydra tentacles....medium rare....Randall?" Randolph said. "Uh me?...I'll....take the Baku steak" Randall said, placing the menu down on the others. "Excellent choice sir" The waiter said, picking up the menu's and heading off.

"I can see you have a good taste in cuisine Randall" Waternoose said. "Why do you always try to order that" Randolph said, at a bit of a whisper. "....Well.....I've read about Baku here and there" Randall said. "Then you do know that it is called the "eater of dreams" right" Waternoose said. "You believe in that sir?" Randolph asked. "Of course". "....Well sir....its just that..." Randall said. "Oh....bad dreams I see" Waternoose said.

"Hmm..." Randolph said, turning to see the announcer speaking at the moment, "....You own this place boss?". "Oh heavens no....not yet...." Waternoose said, making Randolph give an unsteady grin. Randall was busy looking around, quickly bored. "Ah....what did I tell you, good service..." Waternoose said, catching Randall's attention.

The waiter wheeled up a small cart and got the plates. He sat Waternoose's down first. The waiter sat down a plate of steamed snakes that seemed to have been split off of what they were on. Randolph looked over at Randall, who gulped at seeing something related to him on a plate. Randolph's seemed to be seasoned tentacles of a squid, except they seemed to be part of one tentacle. Randall's seemed to be rib bones almost covered in BBQ sauce. The waiter also sat the drinks down, then went off.

Randall watched Waternoose slice away at one of the snakes in complete disgust. Between bites Randolph had his face turned from Randall, and was looking at Waternoose in one of his strange ways. Waternoose of course noticed Randall's expression.

"Oh boys....don't be looking so uncanny....these were from a wild medusa....." Waternoose said. Taking a gulp, Randall started eating. Randolph watched as Waternoose stabbed one of the snake heads, while looking at Randall, in response, Randolph kept his eye on him.

*

"I tell ya Mr. Waternoose.....this place does have good food" Randall said, his plate only having sauce bits and bones. "Well Randall...I have to admit, your faster than your brother..." Waternoose joked, "Gives you an idea of how many doors you could probably go through" he added, making Randall laugh as well.

"True..." Randolph said, finally speaking since they ate. "I'm sure it'll be easy for you to scare kids Randall" Waternoose said. "Trained under the best sir" Randall said, giving a small wink to Randolph. "......Randall....could you excuse us for a minute or two?" Randolph asked. "Uhh....". "Go on....go on....maybe you'll find a nice female to dance with" Waternoose chuckled. Randolph gave a small grin toward Randall, who got out of his seat, pushing it under the table. "Well....ok...but I doubt about the girl thing" Randall replied, heading down. Randolph waved him off with a smile, but when he was gone his smile and wave disappeared when he turned to his boss.

"What do you think your doing?" Randolph asked, a serious look on his face. "Well my boy....if you don't make it...then I guess you brother can" Waternoose said, looking to his right at the spot where Randall was waiting, which was at the side of the dance floor. Randolph's fronds shot up and his tail twitched. "I hear he's......quite the mechanic.....won that street contest a couple weeks ago..." Waternoose added.

Randolph's eyes narrowed at his boss. "Don't you even think of dragging Randall into this!" he whispered loudly. Waternoose just smirked. "It depends on what you do.....". Randolph looked down at the floor, then to his right, where Randall was.

"......Fine....I'll do it.....just....just don't get my brother involved" Randolph said with a sigh. "Good then....the sooner its finished, the sooner you live the good life" Waternoose said. "No......the deal was.....I build this...machine and.......you.....you find our parents...." Randolph said. 

"If they're still alive that is...." Waternoose said. "....I'm doing this for my brother.....not just me.....so you better keep your end of the bargain" Randolph said.

"Then we'll shake on it...." Waternoose said, holding out his hand. ".......Fine" Randolph said, embracing Waternoose's hand with his. The two held each other with a strong grip.

"You guys saying hello again or arm wrestling".

The two stopped and looked near Randall's seat to find him. "Oh Randall.....any luck?" Randolph asked, taking back his hand. "Hardly" he started, sitting back in his seat, "I swear....if I was as rich as you Mr. Waternoose....".

"Well my boy....maybe you will be one day" Waternoose said, looking at Randolph. "I hope" Randall replied.

*

"Well that was great, going to have to remember this place".

The three were outside near Randolph's car.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it Randall.....I'll make sure that they take notice of you" Waternoose said. "That's quite alright sir...." Randolph replied. "Well.... guess we should be heading home then....its getting cold" Randall said. "Very well.....good night...".

With that, Waternoose moved farther up the street to see his stretched limo waiting for him. The driver opened the door for Waternoose, then returned to the driver seat. The car pulled forward, turned, then headed past Randall and Randolph.

"What a nice guy" Randall said, seeing Randolph get in the car. "Yeah yeah" he nodded, opening the door for Randall, who then got in.

"Honestly.....except what he eats....." Randall said, recalling it as Randolph backed the car up. "I hope you don't get to know him too well" Randolph whispered.

"What?". "I said I like him as well" Randolph said, gritting his teeth as they pulled out. "Well its been a long night...lets get some sleep". "...Yeah sure" 

Jeez, Randolph was told Waternoose roughly in way. Seems Randolph would do just about anything for his bro. 


	7. Monstars VS Wolf Pack part 1

Ha! An update! Randall kept telling me, "come on Sean, I've got all my hands full" heheh. Anyway, took his advice. I would not leave a story that would deal with Randall's past. This involves the first period of Randall's first game. It may seem pretty early, but Orion will explain later on.

Don't forget to review

Chapter 7 Monstars V.S. Wolf Pack part 1

It was morning yet again. Randolph was still asleep on his side in his bed, knowing he had the day off.

"Randolph".

He stirred a bit.

"Randolph".

He stirred a bit again.

"Randolph!!!"

Randolph burst awake, almost falling out of his be, to see Randall right beside him. "What!?" he yelled. "First game remember?" Randall reminded. "Oh yeah...." Randolph replied, plotting down in bed and closing his eyes. "Ohh! Randolph!" Randall said, gripping the sheets and pulling them off. "Oh ok....ok" Randolph said, getting up and going through his door, which Randall had opened. He went into the side room between their rooms, which was a rest room of some sort. He filled a cup with water and gargled. "So....who are you playing?" Randolph said as soon as he spat out the water. He then came out of the room, drying his face with a towel as Randall got the team's schedule from under his pillow, where he always kept it.

"Some team called the Wolf Pack..." Randall said, giving Randolph the schedule. "Hmm...must be Fenrir's team" Randolph said. "Fenrir?" Randall asked. "Yeah its a town about 2 hours from Monstropolis's outskirts...they like trees nature and money...." Randolph said. "I guess they're "green guys" eh?" Randall said, smiling. "....I also hear they can change themselves into harmless animals to surprise others..." Randolph added.

"Really?". "...They're normally peaceful if they're pride isn't challenged...bit they're good sports, won't cheat on you". "That's good.....wonder what they look like" Randall thought out loud. "Well actually they look like what humans call werewolfs..." Randolph answered. "Oh great...." Randall said. "Well come on....lets get there before the crowd gets there" Randolph said.

*

"Oh boy...."

The two had just parked in front of the stadium. Bundles of monsters were crowding to get in. "How the heck do we get in now?" Randolph said, lifting the sunglasses from his eyes. "Randolph! Randall!".

The two peered over to their left, seeing Orion near a side of the stadium far from the crowd. The two got out and headed over, getting on all eights and slinking through the crowd's feet. After a minute or two, they got to Orion. The got back up back up to their normal height and brushed off.

"Glad you both made it" Orion said, peering over them at the crowd. "First of the season always gets packed....hope we don't disappoint them....". "Oh no worries, the team has me" Randall said, pointing at himself.

"Well....you aren't going to stare blankly again are you?" Orion asked. "No.....its..." Randall began. "Don't worry, you just have to keep track of the score board" Randolph replied. "Well you guys don't have to worry about the front entrance, just use the back way into the locker room" Orion noted.

*

The three entered the locker room, seeing everyone getting ready for the first game. Randall rushed over to his equipment and started getting it on as Randolph went over to Orion. "Say Orion" he began. "Yeah Mr. Randolph?". "Please....just Randolph....well....how hard are the Fenrir's? Its just you have experience and...." Randolph began. "Them? Oh they're easy.....that's if my boy's practiced in the off season..." Orion said. He looked around the room. Max was testing his stick, Drigo was fixing his shoulder pad, Sullivan was talking with Bruno and a couple other players, and Randall was getting his skates on.

".....Well.....you won't have to worry much...." Orion said.

*

"Nervous?". "Me? Nervous?....Are you crazy?". "Come on....your sweating a river". The team was following in the hallway out of their locker room. Randolph was massaging Randall's shoulders as they walked. "Listen...its easy.....just don't let your guard down and you'll do fine" Randolph said.

*

"Welcome fans of Monster Ice Hockey! I'm your announcer Ben Sternum and my co-host Kent Gefory! We have the first game of the season in store today with the Fenrir's Alpha Wolves V.S. out home boy's the Monstars! And as I've heard, they've got new players on roster. Lets see if we can spot them!" a voice ringing through the stadium's speakers announced.

*

"Just go out and have a good time" Randolph began, seeing the field of ice. "And kick some tail!" he added, pushing Randall out.

*

"I see now....there's a....oh yes....James P. Sullivan as the team's new enforcer! Well he's sure gonna knock down a few! Look at that muscle!" the announcer reported. Sullivan waved his hand at the crowd when they came out. "Good luck honey!" his mom yelled at him. Sullivan smiled and waved his hand at his parents, which were sitting near Wazowski and his parents.

"Oh yes....and another.....rather young for his age, is new shooter Randall Boggs. Its very uncommon for a reptile to be in the stadium, but seeing as he has a sibling in the scare industry, we may be seeing him telling where the puck to go!".

Hearing his name, Randall stopped and waved to the crowd, who didn't seem as ecstatic as they were with Sullivan. "Look at who it is!". Randall hesitated but looked at the stands to see Wazowski. "Let me give you a clue! What? Slam! Bam!" Wazowski said, imitating Randall's blank out that one day. His parents giggled a little at that. Randolph overheard and stopped at the entrance to the player's box with Orion.

"Hey Wazowski.....how would you like to roll into a wall like last time?" Randolph asked. "Oh....." Mike said, moving away. Randall went over and stopped by his brother, seeing everyone else come out. "Thanks" he said. "Little gumball....chew him to pieces" Randolph said. "Careful...you may not be able too, he's too hard being a bowling ball" Randall said. The two chuckled.

"And coming out is the Fenrir Alpha Wolves!"

The team turned to the opposite entrance to see the other team come out. They almost looked like werewolves. They had two feet and two arms with four white paws. They had long white tails with blue on each side. The had silver horns extending from their heads, ending in ruby red. They had fur coming out the sides of their helmets, telling that they had fur covering their face, it was white with blonde ends. Their snouts were blue and their eyes were red.

"Oh boy....." Randall said as they took their positions like they did in practice. Bruno led the face off with the one with a C on his uniform.

"The face off will begin!". The referee skated over to the center ice. "Lets have a good game boy's" he said. Bruno grunted, seeing the Fenrir's nostril blow out the cold air. Sullivan got low, ready. Randall was concentrated on how he should play. The goalies at each net became ready for anything. "......Begin!".

The referee dropped the puck and skated off. The Fenrir in front of the Bruno got the puck and quickly went by him. The speed of the monster caused some ice to splash out.

"Eh! Randall catch him!" Bruno said, quickly, trying to look through the ice. "! What?!" Randall turned back to see the Fenrir team was right behind them. "No you don't!". Randall circled back and went as fast as he could, Max and Sullivan went for the players on the side as Randall went for the head Fenrir.

The captain neared the net with Randall hot in pursuit. His speed was more than who he was chasing. The captain thought he had it made, so he stopped and pulled his stick back to shoot. "Coming through!". In a flash, the puck was moved out from under the Fenrir making the captain miss his hit. "What the!".

"Randall Boggs is on a break away!".

The Fenrir's turned to see Randall, punk in stick, heading off to their goal. "! Get him!" the captain yelled, heading back. Randall moved into their zone and readied a shot. "Try this!". He slowed and slap shot the puck forward, but then he still went forward. The goalie saw it coming and did a save, sending the puck away, right into Randall's hands. He took a wrist shot and knocked it between the goalie's legs.

(WHOOP! WHOOP!)

Randall grinned as the score lights came on and the crowd showed their appreciation. The Monstars went over to him, punching him in the arm and showing their appreciation. "Good work Randall!". "Yeah! First goal of the season!". "That was perfectamundo!".

Randall just eased them down, noting it was just one goal. His attention was turned to Sullivan, who was mainly heading back to his original position, which made Randall place a smirk on his face.

*

In the box.

"Well I can see a good omen already...." Orion said, looking at his team heading back. "I wouldn't underestimate Randall...." Randolph replied. "I'm actually...more worried about the crowd...." Orion said, seeming at a whisper. Randolph gave a curious look, but had to know what he was talking about. "What do you mean?" he asked. Orion looked to see no one was in on their conversation, so he eased Randolph down on the bench seats.

"Well actually....this is the first goal of the season so the fans couldn't help but be happy its ours right?" Orion told him. "Well of course" Randolph replied. "Its just......I'm not sure how its going to look for the team's image...." Orion said. "....Wait a minute....are you talking about...." Randolph eyed him.

"Yes...that....Believe me, I'm not against you guys....but everyone else well....soon enough they may start....you know" Orion explained, trying not to insult Randolph.

Randolph let out a deep sigh, knowing exactly what he was talking about. "Ok ok....I get the point" Randolph replied. "Its not like that....I'm not cutting Randall from the team at all....I'm just worried you know......" Orion said. Randolph then knew what to ask. "You've never had a reptilian player have you?" Randolph asked.

"Eh......No.....Randall's our first one...." Orion said, taking off his cap and wiping his hair. Randolph looked Orion over a second. "But you look like a...." Randolph started. "You don't know how many people call me a gecko.....I'm more centipede...." Orion replied.

"Eh...listen....just promise me you and the team don't let the prejudice part get to him alright?" Randolph said. "I'll try Randolph......I'll try....." Orion replied.

A siren-like noise signaled them that they had missed a play of the game. Bruno had taken the team up another goal as the team came over to him, giving the same gratitude they gave Randall, who was currently over at his spot already, giving a smile in gesture to Bruno. Sullivan, Max, and Drigo started back to their positions, Bruno and the others soon following.

The puck was right between Bruno and the captain of the opposing team. Randall stayed low, but mapped out what he should do. His eyes peered up at the time on the score board. About five minutes left in the first period. They could make at least one more goal, maybe two.

His attention turned to Bruno, who was about to claim the puck for their team, that is when the referee blew the start whistle, the Fenrir captain took it in and shoved right between him and Randall. Stunned a bit from where he went, Bruno started after him with Max and Drigo. Randall regained his balance from the rush, but thought about the current situation.

Sullivan looked back and saw Randall just waiting. Grunting a bit, he started after Bruno and the others. Randall waited as they scuffled. The Fenrir captain came fast on Jonas, who was slowly moving side to side trying to catch where he would shoot. He was about to shoot, that is before Bruno did a poke check right between him. The puck shot off and was claimed by Max, who sped off forward toward to opposing goal.

*

"Looks like we have a turn of events here Gefory". "Ain't that right Sternum, and what's with Boggs? Is he waiting for the puck to come to him or what?".

*

Randall ignored the announcers and some of the crowd, who he could hear, as he was close to the fiber glass boards that covered the rink's outside. He could hear the various low taunts that went out to him, seeming only him, but he ignored them. He knew what he was doing. Max was just coming up close. As soon as Randall saw it fit, he began a parallel skate with Max. He and Randall, currently were the only ones heading toward the opposite goal.

*

"Ah! Seems Boggs knew what he was doing". "That's right Kent....he scared me a moment there...".

*

Max and Randall were left alone with the two defense men of the opposing team. Max gave a quick look at Randall, who just gave wink as the defense men headed toward them.

They turned back and headed for the goal. Randall gave a grin as the enforcer in front of him was ready to slam him into the boards. As soon as they came in contact, Randall got low onto six of his limbs, and slid right under him. The trick, made him fall face first onto the ice, leaving Randall with open ground between him and the goal.

Max took this into consideration and quickly passed the puck to Randall, then getting a brute body check by the second defense man.

Quickly seeing where it was going, Randall made a quick shot straight at it. The puck flew, nearly off the ice, and went for the goal. The goalie mistaken the direction of it, as the puck flew by and suck straight into the goal.

The goal siren sounded again, accompanied by the sound of the ending period bell. Randall smirked and returned to his teammates at the box seats, which gave him the usual congrats.

*

"Another score made by Boggs, taking the Monstars 3 to 0....seems like our boys aren't that as rusty as we thought". "That's right Sternum, Monstars lead as we end the first period".

*

"Ok boys good work..." Orion said, as the team headed into the locker rooms for the fifteen minute break. Randolph and Orion soon followed in.

*

In the locker room.

The team was getting ready for the next period. Max and Drigo were getting their water jugs while Sullivan was fixing his helmet. Randall was fixing his skates, thinking one of them may have come lose when he did his trick. Orion had his back against the entrance to the locker rooms, trying to think of how the season will turn out. Randolph was out getting something from one of the many stands around the outer areas of the stadium.

"Hey Randall good shot...." Drigo said, coming over beside him, taking a swig of his water bottle. "Hold on now...I can't take all the credit...Max set it up..." Randall remarked, finally fixing his skates. Max came over, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Its what we call an assist Randall...." he said. Randall chuckled, scratching the back of his neck. "I'll need a book on the rules....I don't even know'em...." he said. "Oh....you should learn quick Randall....you shouldn't get in the penalty box just because you didn't know what you did..." Drigo said warningly.

"That would be funny wouldn't it....heh..." Randall said, seeming a little hesitated by the thought of messing up. Max and Drigo went back to speak with Orion, leaving Sullivan to stop his current conversation with Bruno to come over to Randall.

Randall, of course, noticed him immediately but tried not to engage a conversation. "Hey....." Sullivan said, sitting down beside him. Randall looking back at his hands, pretending to fix his gloves and not noticing him.

"You blind or something?" Sully asked. Randall knew he had to respond sooner or later. He started with a sigh before looking at him. "You know Sullivan....I wanna know...why did you pick this as a career?" Randall asked, clearly wanting to know and not receive a stupid cliche. Sully seemed pleased at the response. "Well my dad's a big fan....an considering the job I was going to take isn't accepting new employees for now I thought I'd do this for a little while" Sully said.

Randall narrowed his eyes. "That doesn't complete the answer Sullivan....you expect me to believe that you took this job because you wanted to play in your fathers favorite team....even though you know nothing about Hockey..." Randall said. "What? You don't know any of the rules either..." Sully said. Randall snapped the ring of one of his gloves before responding. "I learn fast....." Randall responded.

Orion then got off the wall and started for the exit onto the ice. "Second period boys..." he said. On cue, Randolph came in, throwing what seemed to be a fries container in the trash nearby. Randall rose out of his seat as he came over. "Just don't get in my way Sullivan" he said, heading out with Randolph behind him. Sullivan seemed a little stunned, but followed quickly. 

Seems like Randall doesn't want Sullivan getting in his way. Hmm...I see some conflict. It also seems like Orion's a little worried for Randall's safety. Why it is Orion accepted Randall to be in the team, and why they started so early will be told later on. 


	8. Monstars VS Wolf Pack part 2

Ok everyone! After about two months I finally got to updating this. I would like to give a thanks to Cool and a slight thanks to Cathy for giving me a slight more will to go on with this. Anyway, this chapter features the second part of the game. It may seems small, but I'd like to not that its what's going on around the games and outside that matters most. Oh! And for those who are wondering, if any, I will update Monster Maker as soon as possible.

Anyway, read and review please.

Chapter 8 Monstars V.S. Wolf Pack part 2

The second quarter of the game began with ease.

"Oh hold I forgot my helmet...." Randall said, heading back into the locker room. The rest of the Monstars headed out to the field while Randall retrieved his helmet from the locker. Orion looked back to the scoreboard, knowing they had a good lead, but he wasn't so sure if it would hold out.

Randolph was buys rubbing the sides of his arms, the cold getting to him. "Ok....Bruno, Max, Drigo, and Sullivan....you guys will come in mid-period, let my main row take a break for now...." Orion said. The team split up to their positions as Orion looked over to Randolph.

"Cold getting to ya?' he asked. "Huh?...Heh.....only a little..." he replied. "Don't worry....wouldn't kill reptilian monsters.....speaking of which....where's Randall?" he asked, trying to find him amongst the scene.

Randall was already heading out, his front feet up so he could tie his skates, which he had forgotten to tie up. He already had his gear on, with his stick placed in his mouth, so it wouldn't interfere with his tieing.

"Fang of! Per alrephy starfing!" he tried to say out loud. He saw the reflection of the overhead lights in the stadium and started in. But, accidentally, his back feat wasn't able to handle the ice alone.

"Where is Randall?" Orion asked, looking around for him. The rest of the team shrugged in response. "AAAAHHHHH!!!!". Bruno, and some of the crowd and players, laughed at the scene that was occurring. Having stepped out onto the ice, Randall had fell onto his back. This of course, thanks to his rail thin body, led him to slid backwards along the ice toward the opponent's side. The crowd watched in amusement as Randall hit head first, or rather helmet first into one of the Fenrir's, the captain actually.

Randall stopped instantly as the blade part of the captain's left skate impeded the display by hitting Randall's helmet, luckily missing his fronds. After a few moments, Randall opened his eyes, wondering at the different change. Already, he could feel a cold swell on his back, bothering him the most. But he sighed in relief in noticing the accidental act was halted.

"P....P.....Phew..." he shivered out. The laughing still continued as a gloved hand fell in front of his face. At first he thought it was a punch, but it was actually an opened hand......paw. Figuring the better, he grabbed the hand with one of his as the Fenrir captain helped him up onto his feet. Randall took three of his arms and wrapped them around his body as the top left one rose his helmet back up.

"(Heh...careful Randall....you don't want to make another Hockey spectacle)" Randall thought. The crowd was still on with the performance.

"Well! Looks like the youngster of the home team is eager to get into the game...." the announcer Kent said over the speakers, making Randall feel slightly embarrassed as he thanked the captain for stopping him.

"Its nothing really....we all fall one time or another..." the captain assured him. Randall gave a hesitated smile as Orion whistled him over. Randall skated over, seeing Randolph slap a palm on his own forehead. Max opened the door for him so he could get in.

"Did you do that on purpose?" Sully asked with a smile. Randall took it as a sarcastic remark and pushed by him, his tail nearly hitting Sullivan in the cheek, and took a seat between Bruno and his brother. Randolph was hiding a grin with one of his top hands, of course, Randall noticed.

"What? I slipped ok?!" Randall said. Randolph chuckled, taking his hand down and soothing back his fronds. "Heh....I know.....I know...." Randolph responded. "Not only that....I feel like an ice cube about now...." Randall added.

"The ice can't freeze you that fast....you need to be under it for that....." his brother remarked. "Yeah well....the sooner my arms break off you won't be laughing" Randall said.

The second quarter started, the crowd settled down from the earlier occurrence. "The players are set for the second period" Ben announced. "Glad the camera's caught that earlier event! Can't wait to see that placed on the Sport's Comedic Players addition!" Kent announced. "Kent...your mike's still on". "What!?".

Randall growled at the announcement. "(If idiots like them did their job right....)" he started to think. The second bell, or rather buzz starter the period. Randall and the others watched from the box.

"Cory Jacob is coming up fast!" Ben announced. Randall looked around for the player they were talking about. He spotted a player of theirs heading to the Fenrir's goal, and making one at that.

The team gave an awarding shout to heir player, although a short lived one. Randall was busy warming his hands for his next run. Max and Drigo were enjoying the smashing of the enforcers. Bruno was watching the player strategies and to see if anyone was messing up. And Sully was watching the team enforcers, hoping to learn a few tricks for when he went up.

Orion continued to peer up at the score board. They had a lead, but he still kept looking up at it. Randolph was looking through the current game's pamphlet, to see if anything of interest was in it.

The Fenrir's had accumulated a goal, though not affecting the team at all. Orion looked up at the board. There was a period and seven minutes left.

"These guys aren't so bad as I thought...." Randall said, looking over at Randolph. "Hmm....might as well visit their capital one day.......would be a great learning experience....." Randolph said, finding a part explaining the Fenrir's.

The rest of the team gave an unwanted sigh at what the two were missing. Randall caught sight of Fenrir's players gathering together. Randolph looked at Orion, who's eyes were pinned on the score board, it reading that the Fenrir's have made a goal.

"What's the big? They need four more to beat us....." Randall said. Max leaned forward from his seat so Randall could see him, although he wasn't noticed until he spoke.

"Orion hates it when we get caught up late in the game....." he said. Randall listened and just gave a nod before looking up to Orion. He currently had all six of his arms crossed, a firm look on his face. ".....I can see that...." Randall said, looking back at Max, who just shrugged.

The rest of the period went downhill as Randall and Randolph looked on. The aftermath presented a 5 to 3 score for the teams. Orion seemed a bit distressed at the current stand still. Now it was time for the last part of the game. As planned, Orion changed his players for the one's in the first part of the game. Randall, Sullivan, Bruno, Max, and Drigo started out onto the ice.

"And we head into the last period with our leading team ahead of the game....." Ben announced. "As said, we see the original line of players from the first quarter coming back in to finish the game off...." Kent announced.

The row of players returned to their original position to begin their run of the final act of the game. Orion started a short walk from left to right at an ease pace, Randolph seeming to think he was a little tense. Randall on the other hand had no care of what was going on around him, he just focused on at least giving the team a good impression of his skills. Curious for only a second, he looked over at Sullivan. Their talk earlier led him to wonder if Sullivan lied to him or not. Sully was looking about the players, as the Fenrir's had set up a new line of players they had been saving as for the end of the game.

"(So that's what's wrong with Orion......)" Randall thought, peering past Sullivan to see Orion's staggering. Shaking the sight out, Randall knew he had to at least make sure the team won this game, not only to please his own skills, but Orion as well.

The puck was dropped unexpectingly, making Bruno head for it. The head shooter of the opposite team led in to steal the puck, racing past Bruno. Randall and Bruno turned to head after him as Max and Drigo went in for the defensive. Randall's speed was more then enough to get close. He was about to dive in and take the puck, that is before one of the Fenrir's enforcers came up behind him.

He shoved Randall in the side with and arm, sending the right side of Randall's body against the boards. He felt a little awkward for a second, but shook it off. His anger led him to eyeing the one that had checked him into the boards. Feeling the need to get him first, and feeling as it was his first time, Randall went after him at full speed. Using the trick he used during practice, Randall got low. Taking his stick, he placed it in his bottom hands and hung its curved end near his left side and twisted it so that the curve went out. His target close, Randall went for him. The player looked down to see Randall pass right between his legs, but that wasn't all. As soon as he saw Randall, his right foot was lifted out from under him and he fell flat on his furred backside. As he did, Randall got up and skidded to a stop, placing a grin on his face.

In the box, Orion looked over at the ref. He seemed a little uneasy about how to decide what Randall just did, but let it pass.....for now.

Randall turned back to grab the current shooter, but his act let him to missing the chance. He looked to see that the shooter had made another goal, making the scores 5 to 4.

Bruno skated over to Randall, a very un-happy face. "What were you doing fooling around Randall?! You could've caught him......" Bruno yelled. "Its just one goal Bruno...." Randall retorted. Bruno just grunted and headed off. Randall shook his head, looking up at the clock.

There was at least 8 minutes left. Probably two or three more plays. "(Orion doesn't seem happy about it all...)" Randall thought, looking over at Orion, who was sitting down on the bench, his cap off with a disturbed look on his face.

Max saw Randall looking over, seeing the monster's fronds fall slightly. He went over, placing a hand on the lizard monster's shoulder. "Ah....don't get down about Orion Randall....." Max said. "Why is he look like he's pressured?" Randall asked. "Umm.....well...you see...." Max started. "Max!".

Max turned to his side to see Bruno pass by, getting to his position. "Ohh....uh....speak to you later Randall..." Max said, heading to his position. Randall stood where he was for a minute. "(Did.....Bruno stop him from telling?)" Randall wondered. Shaking the thought out for the current moment, he headed to his position.

"Looks like the Fenrir's have caught up with our home team once again a Kent?" Ben announced. "Yep, looks like their coach is going to have his hands full" Kent announced.

"Oh good rub it in...." Orion whispered to himself, rubbing his brown hair. Randolph turned to him, seeing that Orion had something other than this game on his mind.

"You ok Orion?" Randolph asked. Orion rubbed his eyes with his hands while he spoke. "Yeah yeah I'm fine..." he said. Randolph eyed him, but thought of it as game pressure. He turned back to the game, seeing it mid-way.

Bruno had already stolen the park and headed toward the opposite goal. Randall was busy on the sides, waiting for Bruno to send over an assist, but he didn't. He went on, dodging left and right, until he took a shot. It went at a curve at first, making the goalie dive toward the left side of the goal post. Being an experienced shooter, Bruno had directed the puck so it hit the post of the net from inside, knocking the puck inward.

The goal siren rang out, making the players head over to join their shooter in a small comeback shout. Randall, on the other hand, started back from his position. "(Not only did he interrupt Max....but that was a little risky on his part......)" he thought, thinking that Bruno did not pass it to him on purpose. Taking his position, he looked over to Orion, who seemed a little less pressured now.

"Heh....looks like our team has made a comeback" Ben announced. "Of course they did...oh....looks like Boggs doesn't want to join in with his partners" Kent announced. "Maybe he knows they still have a few minutes left".

"(Make that two idiots.....)" Randall grunted as everyone came over to their positions. "You alright Randall?" Drigo asked. "I'm....Fine...." Randall said. "Jeez...calm down...Bruno's a shooter....its in his nature..." Max said. Randall sighed.

He had to admit, Max was right. He didn't know much about the team, so he shouldn't get all tight about first impressions. That's what Randolph always reminded him of anyways. "Ehh.....alright....I'll let it slide...." Randall said, rolling his eyes.

Back in the box, Orion placed his cap back on, sliding down to a slump. "Oh good...." he sighed.

The game continued its last precious seconds. Bruno had ordered nearly every one on the defensive. Although he knew Orion was to do that, he could tell his coach knew what he was doing.

As soon as the game started up, Randall and Max started back to their own goal, Drigo nearing the middle as Bruno started for the puck toward the opposite goal. The two stopped near Jonas, who was lazed near the goal.

"Well its about time I see you up here Randall" Jonas joked as Randall stopped near him. "I make goals not stop'em...." Randall said, trying not to sound sarcastic or rude.

Bruno had gotten the puck taken from him by the opposing team. Him and three other players started forward. Drigo had managed to slam one into the boards, but the other three were starting near the goal. Randall geared down, blinking at Max, then back.

"You take one Max and I'll handle the other two..." Randall said. "You sure?" Max asked. "What? Don't trust me?" Randall said, smiling and showing his pearl teeth. "Alright...." Max sighed out, heading out forward with Randall.

Max rammed into one of the side players, leaving two to deal with Randall. Already having a plan in mind, Randall took in into action. The player with the puck slowed down. This was what Randall waited for. He started at high speed toward the player. In that time, the player halted and slammed the puck toward the second player.

Stopping on a dime, Randall dove for the puck, hitting the end of his stick against it, the puck flew toward the board. It hit dead on and went back toward the opposite side. The players started back for the puck as Randall got to his feet. He smiled and looked up at the clock.

As soon as the players got to the puck and started back, the ending bell rang out loud.

Monsters and fans in the crowds cheered loud and the players shouted victory in the game. Orion looked up at the board, sighing in relief.

The players rose and got out of the box, heading over to Randall, as with the other players. Soon, Randall found himself crowded by the team.

"A ha! Looks like Boogs had spared enough time for the Monstars to win this day" Ben announced. "Ain't that right! Its a great day to see that their new players were not chosen out of the ordinary in this game!" Kent announced.

Randolph looked on, trying to spot Randall. "Heh...guess prejudice won't be a problem a Orion?" Randolph said, looking over at Orion, who was shaking hands with the Fenrir coach, who was right outside the box.

"Good game Orion...." the coach said, heading out with the team. Orion just watched him head out, then turning to Randolph.

"Its only one game...can't judge by one game...." Orion said, heading past Randolph, toward the locker room.

".....Jeez....." Randolph said.

The team scattered a bit to give Randall room to at least breath. "Great delay shot there Randall...." one said. "Heh...who says you need to score a goal to win...." Jonas said. "I mean not that I score any....I stop'em but....." he added.

Bruno was watching them all from a distance. Seeming unpleased by this.

"Hey hey.....its was Bruno's leadership that did it....but if you insist...." Randall said, looking over at Bruno with a smirk on his face.

Some of the fans in the stands started home and the players started into the locker rooms, having complete confidence in themselves in wining the game.......

There's a motive to Orion that will be told probably in the middle of the story, and it deals with someone met a while back when Randall first joined. Oh! And I'd like to note that Randall's Academy Days probably won't be on till Randall's School Day's is over, which means it will be awhile away, so look for that and Randall's Training Days in the future. Training Days is expected to be in sooner than Academy Days.


	9. To The Victor Goes The Spoils

Randall's been bugging me about updating for him, so here it is. The chapter is small, but gives you a slight look at Randolph and Randall's brotherly relationship. Enjoy and review.

Chapter 9 To The Victor Goes the Spoils

After the praise from the team, Randall and Randolph started home.

Randall had his back lowered to a sort of slouching posture. He had all his hands behind his back, hitting the fact that he was gloating. When they stopped at a street light, Randolph looked over at him. He shook his head with a slight grin.

"Heh....look at you.....I've never seen somebody so full of himself...." he said. Randall's eye's peered over at him, a grin plastered on his face. :Why shouldn't I bee? I earned my pay and have found something to pass the time..." he said.

"You haven't won the M.H.L yet...." Randolph said. "Hmm...." Randall started, looking up. "I wonder how a pro hockey player would look on my record...." he thought out loud. ****

"Would be something...." Randall replied, starting the car again. "Even.....with that on your record, you don't need to worry about getting in....after all....we already passed training...." Randolph said. "Well....if the boss accepted you....I'll be in..." Randall said. "That's right...." his brother replied. "Maybe even better...." Randall snickered a whisper.

"What?" Randolph asked. "Heh....nothing..." Randall responded innocently.

Back at home...

Randall was on his bed, flipping through channels of his television. Randolph was in the bathroom, coating his scales. Randall kept flickering his eyes back to see if his brother had come out. After a few minutes, Randall turned his focus onto the set.

"What'cha doing bro?" Randall asked loudly. "Coating my scales!" he head him call back. Randall raised and eye brow.....that is if he had one. "With what?".

"That polish we got a week ago remember! Jack recommended it!" Randolph called back. Randall narrowed his eyes. "Why?".

"I've got another photo shoot for the company tomorrow.....You know its ending the month and I need my picture for Employee of the Month and we're letting in a few reports and media!" Randolph called over. "And you want to get dolled up why?" Randall asked again. "Well I am going to be on T.V. and in the newspapers....magazines...." his brother called back.

"Oh...impression...." Randall said, turning back to the set. No later had he, Randolph stepped out. "So how does it look?" he asked. Randall looked over at him.

Randall held back a smirk, and an unstoppable laugh at that. "What?" Randolph asked. "Did you....use the container with the blue label" Randall asked. "No....." Randolph replied, eyeing his little brother. "Oh......" Randall started. "Then you used the....medication gel...." Randall said.

Randolph looked down to see his body still covered in a glob of gel. "GAH! Why did you place them next to each other!?" Randall yelled, running into the bathroom with Randall releasing its second laugh stroke.

"Oh boy! Your a card Randolph!" Randall said, still laughing his scales off.

About an hour later, about 10:30, Randolph had finally finished drying off and coating himself. Randall was already watching a comedy show before Randolph stepped out. "Ok.....I used the right one this time.....". Randall looked up at him. Randolph was polished like an Oscar. His scales nearly reflected all the light in the room.

".....You look nearly the same...." Randall said. "Eh.....but I'd like to make the best impression on the papers.....especially now...." his brother said, rubbing his arms. "Ahh....its just a coat...luckily it won't mess up and lasts twenty-four hours....." Randolph said. "After all....I'm making the company proud too....me and Jack are the only workers who do a decent job..." Randolph said, smirking with Randall, who was nodding his head in agreement.

Randall looked up at him. He was currently on his stomach, his head near the T.V. He crossed his arms, both sets, and used his elbows to lift the top part of his body.

"You shouldn't push yourself so hard....." Randall said. "....I do because....well...I need to apply myself for......for my boss, the company...and well...." Randolph started, looking at Randall. Giving a grin, Randall got up so he could sit on his bed.

"Thanks Randolph...." he said. Randolph gave a questionable look, but knew what he meant, before sitting down beside him. "For what Randall?" he asked. "You know...."Randall started. "For taking care of me.....".

Randolph chuckled a grin up. "Heh....well...what do you expect?" he said with a laugh, placing an arm around Randall's neck and pulling his brother closer.

"Were brothers.....I take care of you....and...heh....you take care of me...." he said. Randall's eyes looked up seeing his brother look down at him.

"Heh....your right....you just...shouldn't push yourself so hard...I mean....I'm pulling in money too...." Randall said, a bit of a worried pace. "Ok ok.....if it'll make you feel better......I'll slow down.....give the others a chance to come close to catching up..." his brother said.

"Heh...nobody can match you bro...." Randall said. Randolph laughed heartfully. "Well....that is true....I'll break Fang's record yet" Randolph announced.

"Good for you.......if I don't break it first....." Randall said, a whisper at the end. By mistake, Randolph had heard.

"Beat me? Ha!! You think you can beat me?" Randolph said, dragging Randall under his head. "Hey! I can beat you! Just wait!" Randall responded. "Oh....ok....bet you can't" Randolph said. 'Alright! Its a bet!" Randall said.

"Good! And let me confirm that by rubbing it into your head!" Randolph smiled. With that, Randolph rubbed Randall's head fronds. "Hey!" Randall yelled, getting out from under Randolph and pouncing him onto the bed.

"Oh! So you wanna fight now?!'

"I won round one! Best out of two!"

"Oh yeah sure!"

"Come on!"

The two started their playful fight for at least a half an hour. After that, Randolph had won, assuring Randall he was only playing around with him. At around 11:00, the two went to bed in their rooms. Randolph waited for the photo shoot tomorrow and tried to remember what to say. Randall thought in his head about how lucky he was to have a brother.....and a brother like Randolph at that.....

A little childish of them perhaps, but the chapter does explain how they support each other, kinda of. Next chapter features the nagging reporters of Monsters Inc. Till then.


	10. A Snap Shot

I'm update mad!

Anyway. Thought I'd post something of Ran's on for everyone to keep you all occupied.

Anyway. Last chapter led into Randolph's photo shoot and award for another month as Employee of the Month. Give insight onto a reporter's "interest" in a reptilian high-paid worker. Also a small talk between Waternoose and Randall.

Chapter 10 A Snap Shot

The next day finally started. Today was the day that the company would get visited by reporters and media groups that wished to witness the companies various functions. Although this one, they wished to follow M.I.'s Top Scarer, as he would be getting his Employee of the Month award and photo shoot.

Randall had asked Orion if he could skip practice this day so he could got with Randolph. Although Randall wasn't permitted to the same access as Randolph, he was allowed in to most areas, being a trained scarer.

"Ok....stay cool, just remember......its only a lens.....its only a lens....." Randolph chanted as their car was coming to the company. Randall remained joyice throughout the whole day. Although he entered the company's walls when he was fully trained with Randolph and Jack, he hadn't explored the area fully. To Randall, visiting the company was different than entering it as an employee.

Randolph was still chanting as he parked . Randall smiled before setting a hand on his brother's right shoulder. "Hey, hey, hey.......calm down.....were not even in the building yet.............you can panic when were inside...." Randall said, opening the door and getting out. He held the rim of the door and looked at Randolph, Randall's tail moving back and forth swiftly.

"Come on....." Randall said. Randolph didn't move. Randall could tell that his brother was slightly worried about this, but he knew one way to get him up and going.

"............Paparazzi!!!" he yelled.

Randolph jumped out of the car and grabbed Randall's left arm and ran to the M.I. entrance as fast as his four feet would let him.

"They gone!?" Randolph asked, looking back from the wall he was perched against. "Yeah...." Randall said, smirking as he looked at the golden symbol on the Monsters Inc. door, his reflection on it. "Phew..." Randolph heaved out, soothing back his fronds and getting back on his feet.

"Ok.....umm....Randall here....". Randall looked back to see his brother's bottom left arm extended, a card with a clip held out. Randall took it and looked over its components.

It had his picture on it with his name:

RANDALL BOGGS

RANK: TRAINED SCARER

It also had a few other things that Randall didn't care to look at.

"What is it?" he asked. Randolph straightened as he got something out of his own coat, which was light dark blue and white that led down to his stomach. As Randall waited for an answered, he looked to see his brother's scales were practically reflecting the sun rays.

"Its a visitor's card I had ordered in for today.....don't want anybody thinking your not trained and things like that....thinking ahead you know...." Randolph answered, finding what he wanted in a pocket and leaving it there. "Oh....thanks...." Randall smiled, placing it in the pocket of his light blue jacket that had a collar on the sides near Randall's neck, it also had lighter ends on the sleeves. It went to his stomach, like Randolph's, and was one of his most liked jackets.

"Just so nobody keeps asking me who I am huh?" Randall chuckled. Randall stopped. Randolph was still looking around the area for anybody. He could tell that he was nervous, something uncommon.

"You ok?" Randall asked. Randolph stopped and looked at him. "I'm.....just worried they are going to get too personal with questions you know...." Randolph said. Randall crossed his arms and raised his eyelid slightly like a brow.

"So......just don't answer..." he started. "There's only going to be a few reporters, maybe a media group, so its not for worrying.....just answer a few questions....look pretty and just.....be calm" Randall said. He thought for a moment, thinking he wasn't the one to tell others to calm down.

"Yeah....I guess your right Randall......I'm being idiotic here....." Randolph said, letting Randall's small speech sink in. "This should be easy.....I shouldn't worry..." he added, placing a hand on the gold bar to open the door.

"Right....piece of cake...." Randall said as they stepped in.

".....Why don't you choke on that cake?" Randolph said.

In the main hallway, about forty reporters and three media groups were waiting, the room nearly packed to its full capacity. "There he is!" one called. On cue, all of them turned to head to the door.

Randall wasn't amazed at the main hall, as he'd seen it before. But he was shocked in the same way Randolph was worried that would be in their "Over 20 Questions" interview. Randolph was standing his ground but was still hesitated. The group crowed around him, leaving Randall to see the sight at the side, a thankful look on his face.

"Is it true that you are prepared to break the Scare Record held by Fangs McDonald?"

"Do you plan to retire anytime soon?"

"A rumor says you use enhancement drugs at work, any comment on that?"

"Will you be wanting more reptilian workers in the future? Less?"

"Were you hired by Henry J. Waternoose by skill and reputation or by the law?"

The last two questions were missed by Randall, but he did catch Fangs' name in one and C.D.A in the other. Randolph would have fallen outside if it weren't for the door's un-ability to that way. Randall looked over to try and spot Randolph, but all he could see was an eye and a few scales. It wasn't until this that one of the reporters spotted him.

"Who's that? He doesn't work here.....does he?" he asked. The rest of them looked over. "Is that Randolph Boggs?" one asked. Before Randall could answer, one of the crowd had and the group had come over to him.

Randolph got back onto his four feet again, thankful for the space. He looked over, rubbing his eyes at first, seeing flashes in the group of monsters. "(Randall's eyes are gonna hate that!)" Randolph thought, heading over.

Randall was being bombarded in the same manner, but his eyes were not accustume to flashes at such a close range. "Listen! I'm not...." he started, but stopped as a flash hit his eyes. He covered them both as they continued. Randolph's hand touched his right side scales, when he knew it was him, Randall grabbed it with his bottom hands. Randolph pulled him out of the crowd and, like outside, took off in the direction of the floor. He didn't stop, but knew the crowd would soon follow.

He turned back from looking to see if the crowd was following, then instantly slammed on the brakes. Randall hit his front body into Randolph's back, but didn't knock him over.

Waternoose was right in front of them.

"Ahhh....." Randall said, rubbing his eyes with water from a water fountain installed in one of the halls near Floor F. Waternoose had dispersed the crowd of photographers and media so their attention went to other employees. Randolph was left alone with Waternoose near the dispatch office, nobody currently inside it or ear-range in the floor.

"Well my boy....seems like you've got your work cut out for you...." Waternoose said, looking at Randall sternly. Randolph had his back against the office and Waternoose was in front of him.

"Yeah well....thanks to Randall I got out......but he'll have sore eyes for a while now....why do they use flashes anyway?" Randolph said. "Well...." his boss started. "I know...." Randolph said.

"Well....you'll get your award during shift to please the crowd so....look sharp...." Waternoose said, heading out. "If I do not see you later.....expect a call from me..." he added before heading into the hall Randall was in.

He stopped when he noticed Randall, who was washing his eyes. "Well....glad you could come Randall...." Waternoose said. Randall looked up at him, a face filled with drops of water. He dried them off quickly before speaking.

"Umm....my brother needed....backup sir..." he said. Waternoose laughed. "Your calling me sir now are you?". "Well...of course....we did in training....sir..." Randall said.

"Oh yes....I had forgotten to thank you for upgrading some of the training efficiency" Waternoose said. "Heh....wasn't that hard...I only made a few contributions...." Randall said, feeling rather proud he did something for a place he doesn't even work for yet.

"A slight contribution to a place this important cannot be overlooked...." Waternoose said. Randall grinned. He started to head off, but Randall remembered to ask something.

"Umm....Mr. Waternoose...." he started. "Yes?" Waternoose asked, looking back. Randall bit his lip slightly before saying it. "Umm sir....I wanted to ask....why is it that I'm being...well...not being allowed a position in the factory....." Randall asked, although he knew one answer already. Waternoose thought for a second, though Randall questioned if he needed to.

"Well....we're currently at a full capacity of employees at the moment...none of them seem to want to retire or quit anytime soon..." he said.

Randall looked down for a second, thinking. "But.....I'm a shoe-in right?" he asked. Waternoose grinned. "Of course..." he said, looking into the floor, as did Randall. Randolph was being photographed by a renegade photographer that had arrived late.

"As talented as your brother is...having you do it nearly the same as him...well...enough said..." Waternoose said. Randall looked back. "I don't think I can be my brother......match him perhaps but...." Randall said. Waternoose looked back at Randall.

"As soon as an opening comes up, I'll let Roz settle you in...." he ended. "Uh yeah...well..." Randall started. "Reminding me...how good are you with ma...." Waternoose started.

"Randall...."

They turned back into the hall, Randolph standing near the end. He nudged his head over, making Randall come over to him. "Hope to hear your call!" he said. Waternoose gave a quick wave before heading off.

He stepped right in front of his brother, watching his future boss head off. He looked back. Randolph had both sets of his arms crossed, padding both of his right feet on the floor, a stern and fatherly look on his face.

"What?" Randall asked, spreading his arms in a shrug fashion. "I was just waiting for you to tell me..." he started, placing hands on his sides and hips. ".....What you two were talking about". Randolph eyed him for and answer.

"I was just asking why I wasn't able to join in.....he told me they were full....." Randall said. Randolph crossed his arms again, a stern look. "That all?" he asked. Randall eyed him. "Yeah....". After a moment, Randolph gave a deep sigh accompanied by his arms dropping to his sides.

"Well good.....I thought he was talking about something else....." he said, looking back into the floor. "Well anyway.....lets get to the locker room....." Randolph said, heading past Randall. "Want you face on a magazine?". Randall's suspicious face switched.

"Would I!"

The next chapter takes place in the locker room and is short. But Jack comes in, and with a few editing, you might learn a few things he, Randolph, and Randall have gone through in the past.


	11. A Friend Trio

Alright everyone. I am back. This chapter is short, but is important. Shows a relationship between Randall, Randolph, and Randolph's friend Jack. The chapter is sorta…..sorta a "preview" for one of Randall's past stories. This preview goes into when Randall, his brother, and Jack went into training for jobs at Monsters Inc. They reflect back on the subject in this chapter, think of it as a relaxer heh. Enjoy.

**Chapter 11 A Friend Trio**

"Do these reporters have to follow you everywhere?".

"Yeah....its their job.....besides.....they want to see how the best worker in the company spends his day...".

"......Even in the locker room?"  
Randall and Randolph were now in the locker room. Randolph had finished a few pictures and a small description of a starting routine. Randolph was at his locker, having a grin on his face. Randall as sitting on the bench, feeling pretty stupid about the whole idea. A few reporters, male, were near the locker entrance. The female reporters waited outside.

After finally finishing, Randolph coaxed them into heading to the Scare Floor to catch his award. The pile of reporters headed out, leaving the two.

"Oh jeez....." Randolph said, dropping all his hands. Randall looked him over. "Five bucks says when you look up reporter in the dictionary, you find vulture in the definition...." Randall chuckled. Randolph fell into a sitting position beside his brother, completely wiped out, judging from the perspiration.

"Perhaps......but smiling all that time....ow...." Randolph replied, rubbing his jaw. "Hmph....." Randall started, placing his first set of hands behind his head. "The drawbacks of fame..." he said. "Heh.....Touché" Randolph said.

After a moment. "Sorry if this is boring you Randall....." Randolph said. "Its ok...I mean...hey...you need the support....big time..." Randall smirked. "Heh....remind me to support you during this...." Randolph replied. "Heh....thanks..." Randall said.

They stopped talking when they heard a familiar voice. "They gone yet?". They looked up over the edge of the lockers, Jack was looking over at them from the side.

"They get you too Jack?" Randolph asked. Seeing they were alone, Jack came over, wiping his head with a tentacle. "Being the assistant of the Famous Randolph Boggs is giving me some well liked but unwanted publicity...." Jack said, a bellowing voice on Randolph's title. Randall laughed deeply at the motive.

"Yeah....there's no stopping them...." Randolph said. Jack took a seat beside Randall, slipping two tentacles through the slits so he wouldn't fall off.

"Hey! Didn't know you would be coming Randall...." Jack said, seeming un-surprised. "Well....my bro here needs a heh.....bodyguard...." Randall said, smiling. "The other guys should envy us.....we have to deal with those creatures...." Randolph told.

"True......they were waiting at my house....that's why I'm late...." Jack said. "Oh....you have excuses this time....." Randall said, laughing. Randolph joined in. "Oh ha ha...." Jack replied. "They'll be wanting us on the....heh...floor soon..." Randolph said.

"I still don't understand why you guys are so tight about them....." Randall wondered. The two looked at him....then blasted out in laughter. "What!?". Jack slowed his pace to speak. "They heh....they come nearly every month!" Jack said. "They always have questions about anything.....current events, past life...things like that...." Randolph replied.

"And with Randolph...umm...." Jack started, placing a tentacle behind his neck, all laughter gone. "Its alright......your allowed to Jack......" Randolph said, understanding. Randall kept his eyes on Jack. "....Well....with Randolph being a reptilian monster....it adds.....you know....other things...." Jack said. Randall recalled some of the questions.

"Oh yeah....they don't believe that Randolph got where he is by his own skill....." Randall said. "Probably.....and I recall hearing them say Jack could be stealing keys from Roz....." Randolph said. A moment passed and they didn't talk, but Randall decided to switch the conversation.

"Roz.....Roz....why does that ring a bell....." Randall said, thinking. "Well....she works in the dispatch office of my floor....but I do recall seeing her somewhere else....." Randolph wondered. They all placed a hand, or tentacle in Jack's case, to chin and thought.

"........Hey! Wasn't she the Orientation Director on the Scare Island staff?" Jack recalled. Randall then remembered. "Oh yeah! I remember now! Me and Randolph fixed some of their machinery there....I remember that...." Randall said.

"Hmm.....I remember that place being slightly.....dangerous....right?" Jack asked. "I think it was amazing! Being able to simulate different environments......I still don't know how they did it..." Randall said. "I don't know about you....but I think there's something about that island that creeps me out...." Randolph said.

"I remember when I almost got hit by one of the ice spires in the Artic Training Grounds...." Jack said, simulating a shaking feeling. "I think they had vents or something on....I did feel the cold...." Randall said, still remembering it.

"Hey! Maybe Randolph could become a trainer...." Jack said. "Then you can find out what the heck bugs ya.....heh".

"No way...." Randolph said. "Leaving my bro and best friend? Yeah right!" Randolph said. "Heh....what was I thinking..." Jack said. The two brothers smirked. ".....I'd have to handle the vultures myself..." he said.

"Heh...Don't get me wrong Jack.....being a Top Scarer trainer is an honor....plain trainer too...." Randolph replied to his earlier statement. "But not something I would give you two up for..." Randolph said. Randall placed a hand hear his heart. "Randolph I'm touched..." he said with a smile.

"Hey....cut it out......" Randolph said. "Still....it was a weird place" he added. "Perhaps....after all....not allot get to go to the island.....usually they sit in a room with someone telling you things you already know" Jack informed.

"Hmph....then I'm thankful...." Randall smirked. Randolph shifted a little in his position before speaking again. "Heh....I remember Waternoose's reaction when you told him we could fix his machines Randall" Randolph remembered, giving a laugh. Randall snickered.

"Heh.....yeah....he was pretty shocked....but I do remember some of those Mechs and Nerds being dangerous like Jack said....." Randall said. "More dangerous than the Simulator that's for sure.....then again......we were lucky to get into the island.....especially since your guy's......" Jack started.

"Uh....ohh..." Randall mumbled, looking down to the floor. Randolph gave a serious and slightly annoyed face at Jack.

"Oh!...Ehh....sorry Randall.....didn't mean to remind you of" Jack started, apologizing. "Its ok...." Randall said, holding up his top right hand then placing both sets together.

"Ehh....was.....pretty great huh?" Jack said, trying to change the subject to what they were first talking about. Randall was silent.

".....Yeah.....it was......" Randolph sighed, getting up and patting one of Jack's tentacles. "Come on Jack....we got vultures to feed". "Oh...yeah....." Jack replied, getting out of the bench.

"You coming Randall?" Randolph asked.

His brother gave a nod yes. Wanting to give him some time, Randolph went out, pushing Jack along the way. Randall placed his top hands under his chin, thinking. His right hand fell to his side, leaving his left one to take over.

"(....It was only a few years ago......)" he thought, still looking at the same space on the floor. "(.....Yet its always fresh in my mind.....)". He sighed. out, switching to looking at the lockers in front of him. "(Guess I'll never get over it.....)".

Rubbing all his hands on his stomach, he rose. He nipped the back of his neck with a hand before starting off.

"(.....Never got to thank him.....hope he knows I am thankful)"

I'm am sadly to inform that the installment this one sets the pace for won't be up until Randall finishes his School Days, which will take a while….and depends if he'll get off his lazy tail and work on it heh. I finally coaxed in him into putting up a chapter of it later on. Thankfully a four day weekend is coming up.


End file.
